Andy's Story
by J.B. Lionsgate
Summary: I lost my best friend, and everyone said it was my fault. You learn to tell yourself that it can't get any worse when everyone hates you, but being a Cullen doesn't help the situation. On top of that, i think i'm falling in love with a werewolf!
1. Dudes of Honor

** Leah Clearwater was my best friend, we did everything together since the first time we met fighting the newborn army. We helped each other through everything, boy troubles, family troubles, etc. I understood when she fell in love with Jacob, and when she told me she was pregnant, even though she shouldn't be. I stayed with her through her pregnancy and for a while I was the only one she could talk too. When Jacob showed up things changed, he wouldn't let me anywhere near Leah, no matter how many times she told him no. It was a matter of luck that I got to see the baby when he was born, they named him Blake. **

** As a vampire, I was able to watch him grow, I cheered for him when he took his first steps, I absolutely worshipped him when he pulled his first major prank, much to Jacob's dismay, he liked me. **

** It happened when he was four, his birthday was coming up so Leah, Rachel, Kim, and I went out to Port Angeles to go shopping for his presents. On our way home an eighteen wheeler mowed us over, I was the only survivor. I lost my best friend that day, and I will never forget the look on Blake's face when I had to tell him his mom was never coming home.**

**Present Day**

** "Come on D we're gonna be late for the camp fire!" Blake called up the stairs impatiently. **

** "Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm coming!" I yelled back closing my bedroom door behind me and sliding down the stairs. Jacob appeared in the doorway with a look of sheer annoyance on his face, a look I knew all too well. **

** "Are you coming, this is a very important night." He said.**

** "Chill we're coming." Blake and I said at the same time. We met each other at the bottom of the stairs and strolled over to him.**

** "Whatever, let's go." He took hold of my arm roughly and shoved me out the door. I jumped into the back of his truck and watched Blake and Jacob pile into the front seat. I heard the engine start and we shot forward down the road toward the reservation. I looked up absently at the setting sun and watched it disappear into the trees as we got farther and farther into the forest. The brakes squealed as we pulled to a stop by the bonfire. I jumped out and waited for Blake to join me before approaching the other guys. I was almost mauled by Chase, Darius, and Alex as they ran to greet me. **

** "Hey guys, it's good to see you too." I muttered wiggling out of their grip. They smiled broadly and ran back to the bonfire. I looked at Paul, Jared, and Embry solemnly and nodded. Paul was the only one that returned my nod, like Jacob, everyone except Paul thought the accident was my fault. "Hi Billy." I greeted Jacob's dad with a smile, he nodded and whispered something to Sue who fake smiled and greeted me, of course, she thought it was my fault too. I sat down on a log next to Paul and watched Blake mess around with the others until Quil arrived with Claire and their new son Jace, Alex's brother. **

** "Hey guys, sorry we're late." Quil apologized sitting down next to his surprisingly still alive grandfather. "Sup' D." he greeted me. I smirked and nodded.**

** "How've you been, we haven't seen each other in forever." Paul asked smirking.**

** "I've been okay, Jacob won't let me on the reservation so I've been stuck at home with Alice and Rosalie." I muttered.**

** "I'm so sorry." He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Blake as he slumped down on the ground by my feet. **

** "Tired?" I asked. He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. Billy called for attention and he sat bolt upright, giving his grandfather his undivided attention.**

** "Are you worried?" Paul breathed in my ear as Billy started to tell the story about the 'Third wife'. Tonight was the night we'd tell Alex, Blake, Chase and Darius that they would turn into werewolves like their fathers. They were also going to tell them about me, and I was afraid they wouldn't like me anymore. I nodded once and pulled my hood up over the hat I was wearing. "Think of it this way, they might run then you won't have to worry about them being mean to you."**

** "Thanks Paul, once again you epically fail at making me feel better." He chuckled and flinched as Embry shushed him. I entertained myself by using my awesome gift to make shapes in the fire that matched the story. I didn't realize that everyone had turned to watch the shapes until Blake jumped backward in surprise as the fire blazed up a little. I was almost knocked off my log, but Paul grabbed me first. **

** "How did you do that dad?" Jacob asked staring at the fire in awe. **

** "I didn't, the spirits must be with us." Billy said smiling around the circle. I fought back a sarcastic snort and made the fire blare up again. This time Blake didn't jump back though he sort of pushed himself against my legs trying to get as far away from the heat as he could. I smirked and continued to play with the fire while Billy finished the story. I made the fire burn low, casting a shadow over Billy's face, making him look sinister. "Tonight we reveal a great secret, Blake, Alex, Chase and Darius, before we enlighten you, you must swear to keep this secret with your life." They nodded while Blake gave me a questioning look. I nodded reassuringly and glanced at Paul out of the corner of my eye. "These legends are not just stories we scare little kids with. Werewolves are real," he looked directly at me "and so are vampires. There is a pack right here in La Push, a pack your father's belong too." They were dumbstruck; they stared at their fathers with their mouths hanging open.**

** "They're werewolves?" Chase was the first to speak. Billy nodded. **

** "Jacob is the alpha, you will all phase one day soon and join his pack." They seemed to take a minute to take that in.**

** "Cool, what do we get to do?" Blake asked.**

** "Well, our main purpose is to protect our people from vampires, but there is one group we do not harm." Billy looked at me again and I nodded. "We have one vampire sitting with us right now."**

** "Andy is a vampire." Jacob said giving me a cold look. I was surprised when Blake laughed.**

** "Good one dad, and mom was a stripper." He said skeptically. I winced and stared at my knees. **

** "We're serious." Paul said smirking. I waited for the insults and the name calling but nothing came. When I looked up they were all staring at me as if I'd just grown a second head. I waved and they winced. **

** "Perfect." I muttered looking back to the fire. "I'm gonna go before they pull out the stakes and holy water." I stood up and broke into a jog toward the trees. When I was sure they couldn't see me anymore I slowed to a walk and shoved my hands into my pockets. "I knew we shouldn't have told them until they phased." I scolded myself, now they were afraid of me, they were the only friends I had. **

** "How'd it go?" Emmett called when I came through the front door.**

** "Ok, beside's the fact that they were scared s***less." I muttered jumping onto the couch beside him. He chuckled.**

** "You do tend to scare people." He said. I pinched his arm and rolled my eyes.**

** "Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around.**

** "Alice and Rose dragged Bella out shopping for her wedding dress and the others are out hunting. You have to go with them next time, yes you have to wear a dress." I groaned.**

** "Why? I'm not important, and Bella doesn't care about anyone but her precious Edward." I said.**

** "You're one of the bride's maids, you have to look nice." He said pressing a button on the remote and changing the channel. **

** "Who else has to go through this torture anyway?" I asked.**

** "The bridesmaids are Alice, you, Jessica, Angela, and Claire. The dudes of honor or whatever you call them are me, Jasper, Jake, Blake, and Paul." He said.**

** "Edward is actually letting Jake and Paul be the dudes of honor?" he shrugged.**

** "Bella probably wanted him too, and of course, she gets what she wants." I nodded.**

** "When did he become such a push over?" **

** "I heard that!" Edward called as he came in the back door with the rest of my family.**

** "It's true," Emmett defended me smirking. Edward shook his head and sat down next to me.**

** "I give her what she wants because I want too." He muttered.**

** "Dude, you are so whipped. She's got you wrapped around her little finger." He pinched me and stared blankly at the TV.**

** "Why don't you like Bella?" he asked after a moment.**

** "She's just a whiner; it doesn't necessarily go all the way to the top with her." He hissed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious; you should've seen the way she acted when she found out Jake wasn't pining over her anymore. She thinks it's all about her." **

** "You should really shut up now." He said through his teeth.**

** "Why, I think I deserve to say whatever I want about her." He hissed again and crossed his arms over his chest.**

** "Edward no!" Jasper yelled bursting into the room, I looked over and ducked just in time to dodge Edward's coming fist. Instead, he pegged Emmett right in the side of the head, sending him across the room and into the wall. I jumped to my feet and hissed menacingly at Edward, his eyes flashed and he crouched, staring at me as if I were his prey. "Carlisle!" Jasper attempted to get between us, but Edward just shoved him aside and jumped at me. I met him half way and we fell to the ground wrestling and hissing. I managed to get him off me and jumped to my feet. He rolled over backwards, into another crouch. Neither of us took our eyes off each other as we heard the door open and close. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella walked in talking animatedly about something. The sound instantly died as they saw the scene unfolding between us. **

** "Get Bella out of here!" Carlisle yelled as we jumped at each other's throats again. Alice forced Bella out of the living room while Rosalie joined her husband, Jasper, and Carlisle in trying to pull us apart. **

** "Edward stop!" I heard Bella's scream, instantly halting him as his hands started to close around my throat. "Cut it out, your going to hurt her!" she yelled forcefully. He climbed off me without hesitation and the others helped me to my feet. **

** "Yes dear," he said walking over to her and pecking her on the mouth. As he looked back to me I mimed cracking a whip. He hissed under his breath and engaged Bella in a semi-interesting conversation about the wedding plans. Everyone looked at me.**

** "What the h*** were you thinking, you know how overprotective he is!" Rosalie exclaimed running a pale hand through her perfect hair. **

** "Seriously D, he could've killed you!" Jasper agreed with his theoretical twin. **

** "That wasn't going to happen and you know it, I can talk about Bella however I want, and the mind rapist can't do anything about it." I scoffed knowing he could hear me from the kitchen. **

** "When are you going to start taking our strength into consideration, if he couldn't kill you he could have injured you very badly. That's not something you should forget." Carlisle said, attempting to sound calm and put together but failing miserably.**

** "Don't pull that compassion, take into consideration s*** on me again, it doesn't work in case you haven't noticed." I said through clenched teeth, okay maybe it was a little harsh to go after my adoptive father like that, but I was angry and I needed something to yell about so I wouldn't explode. He flinched away from my anger and looked at Jasper. I fought the urge to scream in frustration as I felt his calming abilities wash over me. I bit my tongue and left the house quickly, trying not to break anything on my way. I yanked the door open and went out into the darkness, not feeling anything, not thinking about anything. **


	2. Creamed Corn

** I sat on the porch, listening to my I pod with the volume all the way up. Even then I could still hear Alice upstairs bickering with Rosalie about what color my bride's maids dress should be. Exactly what I had been trying to avoid all day. Wearing dresses isn't my first choice in terms of my wardrobe; I'm a jeans and t-shirt type girl. I heard light footsteps coming in my direction, and caught his scent immediately.**

** "If you're here to disembowel me you have to make an appointment." I muttered.**

** "We need to talk." Blake said quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he seemed to have gotten even bigger over night, he was wearing a pair of dirty cut off jeans with no shirt, his hair was cropped short and the pack insignia was tattooed on his right shoulder. **

** "I understand if you hate me, it's only natural." I turned my I pod off and hid it under the stairs to retrieve later. He winced and bit his lip. **

** "I phased last night, after you left, dad started talking trash about you and I got mad." He said after a minute of awkward silence. **

** "Don't worry about it, go back to your alpha before you get in trouble." I said indifferently. He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You don't have to do this, I'm not worth it just go back to the reservation and save me the heart ache." I got up and started toward my front door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.**

** "I may be a dog on steroids now but I'm still Blake." He said, pulling me unnaturally close to his body, I felt his heat try to overtake me, and I suddenly wanted so much to give into him, but I couldn't. **

** "Don't act like you still care about me, I'm a bloodsucker you hate me like your dad does, and like your brothers do." He shook his head and attempted to pull me even closer to him.**

** "When they look at you, they see a vampire. But I see Andy, I see my partner in crime, and I see the girl I fell in love with." His voice dropped to a whisper and he intertwined his fingers in mine. I was completely caught off guard.**

** "You can't, it's not right." I responded shivering as I felt his warm hand on the small of my back. **

** "I don't care," he looked like he was about to say more, but he paused as if for dramatic effect. "Will you slap me if I kiss you?" I smirked and shook my head once. He slowly pressed his lips to mine in a long, gentle kiss. My mind went absolutely blank and I couldn't remember how to move my body, he seemed to understand. He slowly lifted my arms where they rested on his shoulders and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. He only pulled away from me when he absolutely had to breathe, I closed my eyes and tried to make my sense of reason turn on again, we couldn't do this. He'd be outted by his pack and hated by his dad, which couldn't be a good thing. He'd realize this then he'd leave me. I turned my face away from him, I couldn't think clearly with him kissing me the way he was. This time he didn't seem to understand, he brought his face down to mine and kissed me again.**

** "Blake, this won't work." I whispered.**

** "Why not?" he asked brushing a strand of hair from my face and caressing my forehead. **

** "I'm a vampire, we're supposed to hate each other, if you fall for me your pack will hate you as much as they hate me." He stared deep into my eyes.**

** "I don't give a flying fart in space about them, I want you Andy." His arms constricted around my waist and he pressed his forehead to mine.**

** "I want you too, but I can't do this to you, it's my fault Leah died, it's my fault they hate me so much." I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek; he brushed it away and bit his lip. **

** "It wasn't your fault that could've happened to anybody. They just don't know how to let it go." **

** "Don't you see it, I killed her, I killed your mom, I killed Kim and Rachel. I'm a murderer, it's just what I am, I don't deserve to be happy, I don't deserve to love. I'm not right for you, save yourself the frustration." I pulled away from him and walked towards the trees in front of our house. He followed me like a little puppy (which ironically, he was). I didn't get far into the forest before he wrapped his arms around me from behind. **

** "You deserve to be happy with me, mom wouldn't want you to sit alone wallowing in self pity." He kissed my neck.**

** "That makes me feel better." I mumbled under my breath.**

** "I've been spending way too much time with Paul." He replied, I felt him smile into my neck as he kissed it again. **

** "You don't want me, you'll stick around for a while, then it'll all come crashing down around you. You'll realize that I'm not worth it and leave." **

** "Andy, I've stuck with you since I was born, I don't think I'll change my mind now. Believe me when I tell you this, I've fallen in love with you. I don't care if you don't love me back that won't change anything. You'll always be mine." I wasn't exactly sure what I heard in his voice, but it made the walls I'd built around my heart melt into nonexistence. I turned around to face him slowly; my mind was trying to understand the words that were coming out of his mouth, how could he want me? I killed his mom for crying out loud, that should be reason enough. **

** "You were scared of me yesterday, why not now?" my voice was barely audible as I looked deep into his brown eyes. **

** "I didn't understand, usually when you think vampire the first thought that pops into your mind is Dracula, and you know how much I screamed when we saw that movie in the theater." I giggled and nodded once. He smiled and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "You know, you don't smell as bad as I thought you would." I looked up at him, not sure what expression was on my face. "You know how in the legends they always describe the vampire's scent as being really sweet and hurting our noses, you don't smell like that." he slipped his hand into mine and we started to walk in a random direction.**

** "And you don't smell like your dad, to vampires, werewolves smell like rotting flesh and garbage all mixed together with half decomposed dog s***." He laughed loudly and shook his head.**

** "Glad I don't smell like that." he muttered. "So what can vampires do besides drink blood?" I thought about that for a moment.**

** "Well some of us have special gifts, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions." He nodded once. "Do you have a special gift?" I shook my head.**

** "I'm just Andy, my special power is annoying the crap out of everyone." I mumbled shrugging.**

** "I don't believe that, maybe you just haven't found your gift yet." He replied looking up at the trees. "Aside from the special powers what can you do?"**

** "I'm really strong and fast." He snorted skeptically. "What?" I asked flicking his head.**

** "You? Strong? Please." He said waving the idea away dismissively. I jumped easily up to a branch at least twenty feet above us and looked down at him. "Ok, you can jump, that doesn't make you strong." He tried to act unimpressed, but the look didn't touch his eyes. I looked around for a moment then found a big rock; I jumped to the ground and picked it up with one hand. This time he couldn't hide his awed expression. "I take it back, just put the big rock down." He called taking a step away from me; I rolled my eyes and let it drop to the ground with a huge thump. "So your fast?" I nodded. "Bet I'm faster." He mumbled under his breath. **

** "Not a chance." I replied glancing behind me. He smiled at a challenge and pushed me away from him so he had room to phase. I looked up in awe at the seven foot tall black wolf standing beside me, how long had it been, sixteen years, and I still couldn't get used to that. "Ready." He nodded once. "Set." He crouched, getting ready to run, "Go." I shot off, sending a flurry of leaves and dirt behind me with every foot fall. I was aware of him only a little ways behind me, panting hard and pushing himself to go faster and faster. I turned around backwards so I could watch him. "Don't hurt yourself now, your dad will kill me." he rolled his eyes and pushed himself even faster. I turned around frontwards again and slowed down a little so he could catch up. When we came to the river that separated our territories he was almost right behind me. I made a jump over the water, but he actually ran into me, knocking me off course and sending me into the river. I was shocked by the cold water as I sat up quickly, coughing and gasping. He appeared on the other side of the river in his human form, staring at me with a look of concern, worry, and a little bit of amusement. **

** "Are you okay?" he asked holding his hand out to me. I took it, but pulled instead. He went tumbling into the river while I stumbled to my feet and splashed to the bank. **

** "Sucker!" I called behind me as I took off running again. He yelled something that I didn't catch and soon I heard his paw steps behind me. "I win!" I yelled as we came into the clearing in front of his house. **

** "You so cheated." He mumbled phasing back and walking over to me. **

** "You provided an opportunity." I said shrugging.**

** "Whatever," he looked away, but I could tell he was smiling.**

** "You just don't like to lose." **

** "I totally let you win, you know that right?" he pushed open the front door and went straight to the kitchen. I followed him.**

** "Ya right, you never let me win, your ego is too big." He opened the fridge and pulled out a random plastic container. He stuck it in the microwave and pressed some buttons while I opened the fridge again and pulled out one of the blood bags I kept hidden. I bit into it and drank until I noticed he was giving me an odd look. "What?" I asked licking my lips.**

** "Please tell me that's ketchup." He muttered opening the microwave.**

** "Ok, it's ketchup." I threw the empty bag in the trash can and sat down on the kitchen table. His nose wrinkled a little in disgust as he grabbed a fork out of one of the drawers. He sat down in the chair in front of mine and started shoveling who knows what into his mouth. "I see your eating like a pack brother already." I commented smiling. He gave me a questioning look. "Ya, all werewolves eat like you're eating right now." I shrugged and wrinkled my nose as I smelled what was in the container. "What is that?" I asked. **

** "I don't really know, it tastes like creamed corn." He mumbled with his mouth full. I smirked.**

** "Just like your dad." I meant to think it, but it came out of my mouth anyway. He pretended like he didn't hear me and continued to shovel stuff into his mouth. **

** "I smell bloodsucker." Jacob came in as if on cue. **

** "Hey dad!" Blake called swallowing loudly.**

** "Sup' Jake." I said as he came into the kitchen. He growled and wrinkled his nose.**

** "Get out, your not allowed to be here." He said crossing his arms over his chest.**

** "Says you." I mumbled sticking my tongue out at him. **

** "Says the alpha." He muttered.**

** "Come on you guys I'm trying to eat, can we do this later." Blake exclaimed waving his arms around, trying to get our attention. Jacob couldn't help smirking as he looked at his son, he looked a lot like Leah. **

** "You realize you're eating a raccoon Quil ran over yesterday." Blake's eyes widened and he spit the raccoon he'd just stuck in his mouth back into the plastic container. I laughed and shook my head. **

** "So raccoon tastes like creamed corn, interesting." **

** "Shut up." He muttered spitting into his napkin. I put the lid back on for him trying not to smile and stuck it back into the fridge. "How're the plans for the wedding?" he asked, making conversation to distract Jacob and I.**

** "Everything's going according to plan, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie got the bridesmaid's dresses yesterday. I've yet to see mine though I'm sure it's to puke for." He chuckled and shook his head.**

** "It's for your brother." He said shrugging.**

** "That doesn't strengthen the argument; he attacked me yesterday because I called Bella a whiner." Jacob snorted and pulled open the refrigerator door. "At least I wasn't pining over someone else's fiancé." He straightened up and glared at me.**

** "At least I didn't kill my best friend." He countered. His words cut me like knives, and I winced. **

** "Dad!" Blake exclaimed giving me an apologetic look. **

** "Don't worry about it, I need to go or Alice will hunt me down and shoot me for not trying on my dress." I said standing up and walking toward the front door.**

** "In that case do you want to stay? I'd sell tickets to that."**

** "Dad!'' Blake exclaimed again. **

** "Alice wants you to try on your suits as soon as possible." I pulled open the door and went out into the late afternoon. I broke into a sprint back the way we had come, something huge slammed into me and I was knocked off my feet. I ended up on my back looking up at a sandy brown wolf. He barked loudly, making my ears ring and licked my face. "Ewww, Darius get off!" I laughed pushing him off me and getting onto my knees. He crouched playfully and rolled over. **

** "Darius, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bark so much, you'll attract the attention of the humans." Jared said stumbling into the clearing. I got to my feet awkwardly and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Oh, hi D. Jake let you on the reservation?" he asked indifferently.**

** "No, I was just leaving." Darius phased back and frowned at me. **

** "Why, he can't tell you what to do, come hang out with us." He exclaimed.**

** "Darius is learning our ways." Jared said without looking at me. I nodded once.**

** "You got me off my feet so you must be doing a pretty good job." His chest swelled up and he smiled proudly at my compliment. "I'll see you guys later. Bye Jared." He didn't reply. I bit my lip and put my hood up as I turned to walk away. **

"**Stay off our territory leech." His last words surprised me, I turned around and looked at him trying to hide my amazement. He glared at me, not caring that Darius was staring at him the same way I was. **

"**Kim would be very proud of what you just said Jared." I decided to hit him in the gut with that statement. For some reason I seemed to take great joy in the fact that my former best friend winced in emotional pain. I waved and started walking again, this time I didn't stop until I reached home. Alice was waiting for me, her foot tapping impatiently when I left the trees and walked toward her. **

"**Where've you been, you were supposed to try on your dress ten minutes ago." she scolded taking hold of my arm and leading me into the house and up the stairs. She shoved me into her room where Rosalie was waiting with her usual look of disgust plastered on her flawless face. **

"**Why does Bella want me to be a b*****'s maid anyway?" I asked pulling off my sweat shirt. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled off my shirt for me. "Ewww, get away from me rapist." I muttered swatting her hands away. She moaned and exchanged looks with Alice. **

"**Hurry up then, we don't have all day." she said tapping her foot like Alice's. I rolled my eyes and finished changing into the strapless floor length dress. It was blood red, which I was ashamed to admit, was kind of cool. They admired me for a moment then whispered something to each other. "Ok, you can take it off now." I sighed in relief and changed back into my old clothes. **

** "Can I go, the talk of shopping is making me sick." They rolled their eyes in synchronization and nodded. "Thank you." I yanked open the door and went down the stairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games in the living room, them being the only ones who didn't completely hate me I didn't really have anyone else to talk too. I perched on the back of the couch and watched them for a couple minutes. **

** "How's the dress fit?" Emmett asked without looking up. **

** "How should I know, Rose and Alice are doing everything." I replied shrugging.**

** "I thought it was cool that your dress is blood red." Jasper commented. I smirked.**

** "That's the only good thing about it." They both rolled their eyes and went back to their game. **

** "Where have you been all day, Rose and Al were p***ed majorly." Emmett said. **

** "I was on the front porch." I replied, h*** would freeze over before I told them what had happened with Blake. They'd never let me live that down. Jasper paused the game and looked up at me, I wasn't sure what emotion he'd sensed in me, but it was amusing him greatly. **

** "D, is there something you want to tell us?" he asked smirking. I shook my head trying to look innocent. He watched me for a little longer then went back to his game once more. **


	3. Hide and Seek

** "Do vampires only drink blood?" Blake asked me as we walked hand in hand down La Push Beach. **

** "Ya, our bodies can't digest other foods, so blood is it." I replied looking out at the waves. He nodded once. **

** "Your turn." He muttered. I thought about that for a moment, **

"**Who's your favorite celebrity?" I already knew everything about werewolves, so I was asking him useless questions while he asked me stuff about vampires.**

** "Miranda Cosgrove." I snorted skeptically and rolled my eyes. "What?" I shook my head without looking at him. "You don't like Miranda Cosgrove?" I didn't answer. "D, if you don't like Miranda Cosgrove I'm going to have to throw you in the water." I shrugged and sped up a little, ready to bolt if need be. "I will do it you know." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.**

** "Have you ever heard of S.I.N.G.?" I asked temporarily relaxing in his arms. **

** "No. Don't try to distract Me." he exclaimed, his arms constricting around my waist.**

** "Do you want me to show you?" he thought about that for a moment.**

** "Is it painful?" I smirked and shrugged. **

** "Let go of me or it might be." He seemed to get the fake message I was sending out and let go of me, taking a couple steps back. I took the opportunity and shot forward, snickering. "You are so gullible." I turned around backwards watching the general three signs of surprise register in his face before he stumbled after me smiling. I ran at a human pace so he didn't have to phase, but he was still a great deal slower than I was, so I was forced to slow down even more. "You are really slow when your not on four legs." I commented turning around backwards again. He sped up a little more and superman tackled me, sending us both into the shallow water. He ended up halfway on top of me with his entire lower torso in the water, while my entire back was soaked. He shook his head like a dog spraying me with water droplets. "Ok, I think that's enough." I said laughing. He chuckled and pecked me on the mouth. **

** "Tag." He whispered brushing my hair from my face. I smiled and nodded.**

** "Fair enough, now get off me your heavy." He smirked.**

** "I don't think I want too. I'm comfortable right here." I rolled my eyes and froze as I heard something; it was paw steps coming our way. I shoved him off me and sprung to my feet shaking myself dry and trying to look casual. He looked at me confused until Jacob, Paul, and Embry left the trees. He straightened up and climbed to his feet slowly.**

** "What's she doing here?" he spoke directly to Blake but I answered.**

** "We were getting ready to practice battle techniques." I said, surprising myself with how confident and nonchalant my voice sounded. They eyed me carefully.**

** "No thanks, I think we have it under control." Jacob said, giving away nothing with his voice and his expression.**

** "Wow Jacob, I thought you'd take every opportunity to let the pups beat up on me. What better practice mannequin than an actual vampire. Oh well, I'll see you later Blake." I started to move toward the trees quickly but Jared and Quil appeared in my way with Alex, Darius, and Chase behind them. I looked back to Jacob, he had an evil grin on his face and he was staring at the ground as if imagining bad things that might "accidentally" happen to me during training. **

** "Andy, I might take you up on your offer. The pups do need the practice, and you have no friends," I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight on my feet. **

** "I did." I mumbled under my breath. He pretended as if he hadn't heard and continued.**

** "Do what you will, if you don't mind we'll just watch in amusement." Jared and Quil joined him with the others and looked at me expectantly.**

** "Ok, we're playing hide and seek." I called. They groaned.**

** "Hide and seek, are you serious?" Darius asked slumping his shoulders.**

** "Hey, the most important part of being a werewolf is protecting your people from vampires right?" they nodded looking at each other. "Well how are you going to keep them away if you can't follow their scent?" they seemed to understand now, they nodded looking a little more excited and looked at me.**

** "Ok, I'm gonna go hide." They nodded and stood in a line watching me. "Haven't you ever played hide and seek before, close your eyes and count to ten when I say go." They exchanged glances then closed their eyes. I watched them stand there for a moment in amusement, it looked so funny. **

** "Well?" I giggled and nodded.**

** "Go!" I called and sprinted into the trees. The sound of them counting faded as I got farther and farther away. I jumped into a tree and hid in one of the clusters of leaves as I heard them shout the time honored words like retards (Don't tell them I said that). Within seconds I heard paw steps coming toward me. I held my breath and clutched the branch carefully so I didn't lose my balance. Darius ran right past me while Chase and Alex slowed down a little then ran in opposite directions. Blake stopped all together and looked around, sniffing carefully. I didn't dare move or even blink; he looked up, his eyes resting on my hiding place for a split second before scanning the rest of the trees. He stood still for a couple more seconds then kept going in the direction Darius had gone. I breathed out when he was out of ear shot and jumped from tree to tree back to the beach. I jumped to the ground just outside the tree line and glanced behind me.**

** "They found you already?" Paul asked smirking.**

** "No, I'm seeing how long it takes them to figure out I doubled back." I said. I heard a frustrated bark and yip from Darius and smirked. "That is if they don't drive themselves crazy first." He chuckled and shook his head. **

** "How're they doing so far?" Jacob asked.**

** "Darius ran right past me, Alex and Chase slowed down a little but kept running, Blake stopped and almost saw me but kept moving about a minute later." He straightened up proudly and exchanged looks with Embry and Quil, who rolled their eyes and looked back to me. **

** "So Andy, how's life been for you?" he asked, not really sounding like he cared but making an effort.**

** "My friends ditched me and my family hates me how do you think it's going?" I retorted sitting down. Embry couldn't help wincing and looked at his knees. "What about you?" **

** "My son is friends with the same bloodsucker that killed my wife. How do you think its going?" he said angrily.**

** "At least his judgment isn't clouded by the fact that I'm immortal, unlike yours."**

** "What does the fact that you're immortal have to do with anything?" Quil asked.**

** "It means that just because I was the only one who survived didn't make it my fault, the eighteen wheeler mowed us over, our light was green his was red. He was drunk I was sober it was his fault not mine." **

** "How do we know, you're the only witness, you could be lying to our faces." Jared accused with a look of disgust on his face.**

** "Why would I lie to you guys, why would I kill them, they were my best friends. You know I can't lie and even if I could I wouldn't lie to you guys." I hugged my knees to my chest and looked away. A heat wave suddenly rolled through my body and I shivered. When I looked back to them they were staring at me, dumbstruck. Before I could ask them what the h*** they were gawking at Blake and the others came into the clearing breathing heavily.**

** "She's good, we can't find-"they all froze and stared at me as if I were a ghost. Darius was the first to let out a frustrated groan.**

** "Don't tell me you were there the whole time." he muttered. I nodded trying to hold back my smirk.**

** "You realize when your tracking someone you follow their scent right?" he mumbled something I didn't catch and I stood up. **

** "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. I nodded and followed him a little ways away until we were out of earshot even for the werewolves. "Ok, first you must swear on a lollipop that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." **

** "I swear on a lollipop now what's up?" I asked smirking. **

** "I can't smell." He mumbled awkwardly. At first I thought he was joking, but the serious and almost embarrassed look on his face told me otherwise.**

** "You can't smell? Anything?" he shook his head slowly. "That explains it." He winced.**

** "What am I going to do?" he ran a hand through his short hair and stared at the ground.**

** "Don't worry about it dude. You'll use physical signs to track your prey, let's go again and I'll lay some signs for you." He nodded smiling sheepishly and followed me back to the others. "Ok, next round. Start counting." They did as I told them too and I took off running.**

** "Don't come back this time." Jacob called. I rolled my eyes and focused on leaving soft tracks in the dirt with my feet as I ran. I rubbed every tree I could get too though not slowing down; I wanted to make it a little easier since they were just starting out. I finally jumped into a tree and pressed myself against the trunk halfway to the top. I was proud to see that they had all slowed down this time and were walking in a furry group looking for signs and scents. I wished I could hear what was going on in their heads so I knew if they were about to find me or not. Darius looked up and scanned the trees like Blake had done before and we locked eyes for a half a second. I wasn't sure if he'd seen me or not, but either way I held my breath. Sure enough he started barking wildly and gestured to the tree I was hiding in with his monster sized head. Blake shot forward and flung himself at the tree, colliding with me mid jump and knocking me out of the tree. He pinned me to the ground with his massive body and gave me a triumphant look. I smiled.**

** "That was nice, good team work." He barked and licked my face. "Nasty." I exclaimed pushing him off me gently and rolling over onto my knees. He lay down with his head in my lap and whimpered. The others did the same panting hard. "Don't tell me your tired already?" They all nodded and rolled over on their sides as if they were dying. "Bunch of furry wimps." I smirked and ruffled Blake's ears affectionately. His foot shook a little and I laughed. He phased into his human form and rolled over onto his back. **

** "They said they were gonna go to Alex's house and get something to eat." Blake murmured closing his eyes. As he said this the other wolves got up and ran away, toward Alex's house.**

** "Bye." I called after them then looked back to Blake. "Don't fall asleep on me I will leave you here." He smirked and looked up at me.**

** "You could never leave me, I'm to entertaining." I giggled and nodded once.**

** "That's true. However much I hate to admit it." He chuckled and intertwined his fingers in mine. He yawned loudly and shook himself. **

** "Ugh… I'm so sleepy!" he cried in frustration. I smirked and kissed his fore head. "Why don't we just go back to your house, you can take a nap while I do something evil to your dad's bedroom." He smiled.**

** "I'm surprisingly okay with that. Let's go." He climbed to his feet with some difficulty and phased back into a solid black wolf. I raced him there to keep him from falling asleep on his feet and opened the front door of his house for him. He slumped down on the couch immediately and within seconds had slipped into unconsciousness. I went into kitchen and retrieved a blood bag from the fridge, then sat down on the floor by his head and turned on the TV. I turned it on ghost whisperer and settled in to watch the show. The front door opened right when I got comfortable and Jacob appeared in the doorway. **

** "Why do you like my house so much?" he asked glaring at me.**

** "Blake invited me, now shush he's sleeping." Jacob rolled his eyes and hit Blake with a pillow. He jolted awake accidentally slapping me in the back of the head and glared at his dad.**

** "What do you want I was sleeping!" he exclaimed.**

** "Why is she here?" Jacob asked as if I wasn't here.**

** "Man, you woke me up for that; you know why now let me sleep." Blake lay back down and pulled a pillow over his head. I smirked and looked back to Jacob.**

** "Get out of my house; if I ever catch you here again you'll regret it." He threatened through his teeth; I rolled my eyes and made no move to leave. "You think I'm kidding." He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me at the wall. I slammed into it, causing the entire frame of the house to shake and dropped into a crouch hissing. Blake sprung up from the couch, fighting to get in between us as Jacob started to shake. **

** "Dad, calm down we can't afford any more furniture." He yelled forcefully. Jacob did as his son told him and took a couple deep breaths. I didn't relax in the least. He pushed his dad into the kitchen then pulled me back into a standing position. "Sorry again. Did he hurt you?" I slowly shook my head, never taking my eyes off the kitchen door. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing how tense my body was. I finally tore my eyes away from the door and looked at him.**

** "I'm fine; it's your wall you should be worried about." I attempted a casual smile but failed miserably. He didn't seem fooled but nodded once and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I keep getting you in trouble." He shrugged.**

** "Don't worry about it, if its not you it's my science grade." I giggled and nodded once. **

** "I better go, he might kill something." He looked disappointed but nodded. "See you later?" he pecked me on the mouth and went back to the couch while I left through the front door. **


	4. My dress

**I pulled my hood up over my hat as I climbed into the front seat of the car. Bella looked at me carefully from the passenger seat and made sure to click her seat belt into place. **

"**Where are we going anyway?" I asked looking at her impatiently. She averted her eyes and answered in a small voice.**

"**Port Angeles to pick up my dress." I nodded and jammed the keys in the ignition. Her noisy truck jolted to life and caused the entire car to vibrate. I pulled out of her drive way and sped up to the cars breaking point in the direction of Port Angeles. Her grip tightened on the edge of her armrest and she drew in a sharp breath. **

"**Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." I muttered sarcastically. She winced and looked out the window for a long time.**

"**I don't blame you for what happened to Leah and the others." her words shocked me, but I was careful to keep the sarcastic 'I so don't want to be here' look on my face. **

"**No offense but that means almost nothing after all the s*** I've been through." She nodded as if she understood and watched me carefully. I continued to drive, not ever taking my eyes off the road in front of me, the last thing I needed was to get mowed over by **_**another **_**eighteen wheeler.**

"**What were you and Edward fighting about the other day?" she asked after a moment. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. **

"**He's an overprotective bastard and I said something he didn't like very much." Her eyes flashed with anger as I called her fiancé a name, but they quickly drained into an unidentifiable expression. **

"**I'm sorry; I know he's a little overprotective." I snorted and didn't look at her. "Ok, he's a lot over protective but I am sorry." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and said nothing. "Why are you against us getting married?"**

"**It's not that, it's just that ever since this stupid wedding came up everyone hates me more than before." I blurted without weighing the consequences. I gritted my teeth and focused on the road again. She seemed to shrink back from my sudden burst of anger and fiddled absently with the engagement ring she now wore. **

"**I don't hate you." She mumbled, she probably didn't mean for me to hear, but of course I did.**

"**Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can go home and deal with Alice's b****y attitude." I said sarcastically and parked the car in a covered parking lot near the supposed dress store. I climbed out and slid the keys into my back pocket. She climbed out behind me and shut the door. "Where's the dress store?" I asked.**

"**Just down the street, follow me." I did as she told me and followed her quickly out of the enclosed space. The sun beat down on us as we made our way to the sidewalk, dodging speeding cars and several very rude people on bicycles. I tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible, only sparkling once, temporarily catching the attention of one of the bikers, who gawked at me until he ran into a parked car and was distracted by a very annoyed lady in a leopard print dress. I sped up a little and kept walking beside Bella, who didn't seem to have noticed (God she's slow!) She stopped suddenly and turned toward a small shop. The display window was intricately decorated with strips of intricate flowered silk and bows. In the middle of the display stood a white dress I recognized. **

"**I designed that dress." I mused smirking. When I looked at her she was staring, open mouthed, at me. "What, sulking isn't the only thing I'm good at, one of the prima Ballerinas who work here saw it when it fell out of my pocket and begged me to let them make it into a dress. I agreed, unwillingly of course and here it is as a display." **

"**Does Alice know you design dresses or is it some huge secret?" she asked. I gave her a look and she nodded in understanding. "I think she'd be proud." I snorted skeptically.**

"**She's be proud if it was anyone but me, she'd be proud of Barnie for cussing that little kid out over me." I said stepping forward to get the door. I allowed her to walk in before me then followed her into the small shop filled with racks and racks of dresses for people of all shapes and sizes. **

"**Ah Andy Cullen, so nice to see you again!" The Mexican woman who had originally seen my design cried from behind the counter. She came over to give me an affectionate hug and then turned to Bella. "And hello Bella Swan, I remember you from a couple days ago, your dress is ready." She disappeared into the back room. **

"**Exactly how popular was that dress?" Bella asked glancing at me.**

"**Dress shops all over the world are selling hundreds of copies of that dress by the day. If that isn't proof enough I have a savings account just for the profits of that dress, almost thirty thousand dollars. Thank you very much." I bowed mockingly and smiled.**

"**Whoa, you are dress shop royalty." I laughed and nodded.**

"**You could say that." I looked back to the lady-Ms. Moniz as she reappeared carrying a white cardboard box. She sat it on the counter and motioned us forward.**

"**Ok, here is the dress, along with the veil. The train should be in by next week we'll give you a call when it arrives." Bella nodded smiling politely and paid Ms. Muniz with the charge card Alice had given her. "Andy, you simply must design another dress for us, the first was a huge success. You could have a real future as a designer." She praised smiling. I nodded.**

"**If I design another one you'll be the first to know." She clapped her hands together smiling excitedly and bid us goodbye as we took the box and left the store. **

"**You know, I think it's really cool that by complete coincidence this is the dress you designed." Bella said as we walked down the street randomly.**

"**Get out; you're wearing my dress how did Alice not find out? She always looks at the label." She shrugged and smiled. **

"**The little card that comes with the dress has the name on the designer on it, not the dress." She'd obviously been paying attention while Alice went on and on and on about her precious clothes.**

"**You've been doing your homework." She smiled proudly and adjusted the box in her arms. **

"**Let's get something to eat at this place, I'm starving." She muttered pretending that her legs gave way for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes and took the box from her. **

"**Fine, but if the waiters a guy and he makes a grab for either of us I get to kill him."**

"**I'm surprisingly okay with that." We exchanged evil glances and walked side by side into the dimly lit restaurant. The waiter did turn out to be a guy, but he was polite and didn't stare at our merchandise for too long, though a little too long for me to be comfortable. Bella ordered while I took a moment to reflect on recent events. I was actually bonding with Bella? How was that possible, I mean really. Leah and I had made a pact to hate her ever since Jacob had that little brain fart and temporarily fell in love with her.**

"**And what would you like?" the sound of the waiters voice brought me from my mental conversation with myself.**

"**Nothing for me." I said quietly barely looking at him before my eyes traveled to a big fat guy sitting at a table across the room. I could see his thick veins under his too-pale skin. Blood pumped through them slowly, as if begging me to take a chomp on them. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the beckoning sight and pretended to be very interested in the design of the linen table cloth. The waiter left to go fill our order while Bella watched me attempt to regain control of myself.**

"**Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded slowly and looked down at the box. **

** "So you like my dress?" I asked changing the subject.**

** "Ya, I really like the design, and the veil compliments the shade perfectly." She said smiling enthusiastically.**

** "It's official, you've been spending way too much time with Alice." She giggled and looked toward the front door.**

** "She actually said the same thing, she was babbling about it the entire way home. I think you should tell her it was yours."**

** "She said that stuff before she knew it was mine, if I tell her that she'll probably make you get a different one." I blew a strand of hair out of my face and adjusted my hat. **

** "What is up with you and her, you were closer than ever before the accident." I winced.**

** "I don't know, I guess she blames me too. Leah had finally allowed her to organize her and Jacob's wedding when she died. I guess she was disappointed or something. But either way I am now nothing more than a pain in her a**, just like with everyone else." **

** "Apparently not Blake." I choked on air and looked at her skeptically. How had she found out? Did I do something wrong? What had I done to give it away?**

** "What do you mean?" I asked tentatively.**

** "According to everyone you've been best friends since he was running around in diapers. Everyone tells him you killed his mom and he still stands by you. That's amazing." I breathed out and faked a smile. False alarm. **

** "Sometimes it seems like he's the only friend I have. The others do their best but they can't stand up to their fathers." I shrugged. She was quiet for a moment and accepted her food from the waiter with a polite smile. He left quickly, and I was very amused that I heard his heart skip a beat. "He likes you." I mused watching him disappear into the kitchen then looked back at her.**

** "Great." She faked an excited smile and picked at her food. **

** "I dare you to ask him for his number. I want to see how much his heart rate picks up." She shook her head vigorously and swallowed.**

** "I'm engaged I'm not gonna ask another man for his phone number." I laughed and shook my head. "Why don't you do it?" **

** "He's not interested in me thank God. He likes you."**

** "That is both flattering and disgusting thank you." I smirked and shrugged.**

** "I'm just telling the truth." She rolled her eyes and took a big sip of diet coke. **

** "So what do you do for fun?" she asked randomly.**

** "I mostly hang out with Blake." She waggled her eyebrows smirking and I pinched her arm.**

** "What, it sounds a little suspicious don't you think. You're telling me there's nothing going on between you too?" Wow, I had to hand it to her; she was the first person to suspect anything. **

** "Nothing." I said nonchalantly and searched for something to change the subject with. I really didn't want to have a conversation about my secret boyfriend.**

** "Wow, I think you two would be good together. You've known each other since he was a kid, he's gorgeous don't tell Edward I said that," I giggled and looked toward the door. "And he's really sweet. Maybe he could pull you out of the hole you've been thrown into." She seemed to realize what she said after the words came out of her mouth. Her eyes widened a little bit and she pretended to be very interested in a tomato she'd found in her salad. I breathed a sigh of relief as my phone rang but quickly took it back when I saw Alice's name on the caller ID. I answered it and held it reluctantly to my ear.**

** "Hey Alice." I said tentatively.**

** "Did you get the dress? Did it fit?" she started half shouting a whole bunch of questions I really didn't want to sit and answer.**

** "Whoa, Sophie Donavan slow down. Yes the dress fit, yes we got it blah blah blah. Deep breaths." I heard her frustrated growl from the other end and smirked.**

** "Where are you now?" **

** "Bella got hungry so we stopped to eat something why?" I asked.**

** "I just wanted to make sure that you hadn't killed her in a car wreck." I hissed and hung up the phone. I had a good mind to chuck it at the wall with all my might, but I knew that would raise too many questions.**

** "If I murder the b**** of honor can I take her place?" she laughed and nodded once. **

** "I'm done." She put a couple bills on the table and we stood up, grabbing the box and heading for the back door.**

** "Ok, we picked up your dress now I need to pick up something. Follow me." I started walking down the familiar street to my all time favorite store. It was a small shop on the corner of the street. Rap music blasted from the open door and inside you could make out several tall skinny guys in gang attire inside. **

** "We're not going in there are we?" she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I smiled and nodded.**

** "Don't worry, they love me." I said and walked forward again, crossing the street quickly and entering the dimly lit store.**

** "Yo! Shorty's back!" Jack (I call him Jackie) yelled from behind the counter. I smiled and gave him a quick hug. **

** "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Shorty?" I asked as he let me go and greeted Bella like he always did and said something to one of his coworkers who gave me a quick hug too. **

** "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jackie? That's not changing either." I smiled and adjusted my hat on my head. "Do you ever take that hat off?" I shook my head smiling and glanced behind me at Bella. She was trying to hide her thoroughly terrified expression. "I got something in this morning you might like." He smiled his famous crooked smile and went behind the counter to retrieve another cardboard box. He opened it and I looked down into all the latest CD's to my favorite rap music. **

** "Awesome these haven't even come out yet!" I exclaimed reading the labels on the CD's. He laughed and nodded proudly. **

** "For my sister from another Mr. I'll make you a deal. You can have your favorites for free." I smiled broadly and picked out a couple of my favorite singing groups and individual singles. "What shape is your IPod in?"**

** "My brother thought it would be funny to stick my I pod in the washer and it broke so, I'm music less at the time being." He smirked as if that were the answer he'd been hoping for. **

** "Well we got another shipment, it was like a truck load of I pods and stuff. Well we got several extra enough for all of us. There was one left." He held it up for me to see and I gasped. It was a I pod touch. The back was a purple with plaid designs running up and down. "An I pod to match your signature hat." **

** "You're the best!" I took it from him and examined it. **

** "Do I deserve a hug?" he held out his arms and smiled hopefully. I hugged him again and looked back at Bella to make sure her fear hadn't gotten the better of her and she hadn't run out of the store screaming. "No offense but your friend looks seriously prissy." He leaned against the counter and followed my gaze to Bella. She was standing by the door watching someone dance to the music on a makeshift dance floor they had in the corner. She did look severely out of place. **

** "Don't judge to soon, I actually hated her until this morning." He snorted and put the box back under the counter.**

** "Is she single?" he leaned in close to me and mumbled in my ear. **

** "No she's engaged actually, to my brother." He faked a barf and pulled his phone out of the back pocket. **

** "Do you want a bag for those?" he asked. I nodded and accepted the plastic bag he tossed to me. I slipped my new I pod and the CD's into it and turned to Bella.**

** "Can we go now?" she asked quietly in my ear. I nodded and watched her for a moment as she hurried toward the door. **

** "See ya Jackie!" I called behind me as I started to follow her.**

** "Later Shorty!" he replied smirking. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my hat as I went out into the direct sunlight. I heard Bella heave a sigh of relief from a little ways in front of me.**

** "I'm sorry but those guys freak me out." She said. I laughed and pulled her backward just as a car zoomed past, missing her by inches. She let out a little shriek of surprise as she registered that the car had almost hit her. People started yelling, running forward to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine. I'm fine really, don't worry folks I'll be here all week." She called to the assembling crowd as she struggled to regain her breath. They gave her appreciative giggles and started to walk away. "Thanks," I nodded and took the box from her so her hands would be free. **

** "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.**

** "Andy Cullen you sound like your actually concerned about my well being." She teased as her breathing settled and I couldn't hear her heart beating so frantically. We continued across the street toward our car, this time looking both ways before we crossed the street. **

** "Of course I am, if anyone found out you died because you got hit by a car after what happened with Leah, Kim, and Rachel, they'd call me a demon and burn me at the stake Salem style." I mimed a stake being stuck through my heart making her laugh and shake her head.**

** "I'm so touched that you're willing to save me for your own benefit." I glanced behind me and pulled the key out of my back pocket. The back lights flashed as I pressed a button and I heard a clicking noise to alert that the doors were unlocked. "I'm driving." She stepped in front of me blocking my way into the cab.**

** "Ummm… no. With you driving we'll get home… I don't know… tomorrow." I said crossing my arms over my chest.**

** "Well it's my truck." She snatched the keys from me before I could do anything and climbed into the cab. I groaned and jumped clear over the truck, landing on the other side. I pulled open the door and climbed in beside her, fastening my seat belt and waiting for her to kick it into high gear and stick the keys in the ignition. She backed out of the parking space and went down the road at the average speed. (Humans are so slow!) **


	5. Its rude to stare

**We pulled up to my house surprisingly quickly. It turns out Bella wasn't that slow of a driver after all. As she turned the keys in the ignition the engine cut off leaving an annoying ringing in my ears. I climbed out of the cab, grabbing the dress box and the bag from the floor and went around the back to meet her. **

"**Well I had an interesting time. I got my dress which turned out to be your dress, I had an interesting meal in which I met a waiter who was way to interested in me, we went to a gang shop, and I almost got hit by a car, did I miss anything?" I thought about that for a moment and shook my head.**

"**Don't forget the part where I saved you're a**." **

"**You pulled me out of the way my a** didn't technically need saving." She retorted as I opened the door.**

"**What are you talking about, if I hadn't pulled you out of the way your sorry a** would have to be scraped off the pavement with a shovel." I said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and greeted Edward with a kiss as he came in from the living room.**

"**I see your alive, Andy was careful this time." he spoke coldly and as if I wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground.**

"**She actually saved me." Bella spoke up giving me a reassuring smile. Everyone appeared there looking at her incredulously.**

"**Andy saved you?" Rosalie asked skeptically coming to stand beside Emmett. **

"**Ya, we were crossing the street and I almost got hit by a car. She pulled me out of the way right before it hit me." Edward's expression didn't change as he looked at me.**

"**Well, thanks for saving her." He said with a lack of anything in his voice and expression.**

"**You don't have to thank me I know you don't care." He shrugged, not able to truthfully disagree with me. There was an awkward silence in which my family watched apprehensively as Edward and I exchanged glares. **

"**Alice we got the dress." Bella said hurrying to change the subject before things got ugly. Her face lit up for a split second before she snatched the box from me a little rougher than necessary. She opened it and did a quick sweep of the visible part of the dress.**

"**It's as perfect as it was on the mannequin. You know I've been dying to see who designed this since we saw it but I couldn't find the card. I hope its in here." My face paled even more than usual and I gave Bella a fearing glance. Alice muttered a little 'Ahaa' as she found the card and read it. Her jaw dropped as she read the name and she just stared at it for a moment.**

"**What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked concernedly. **

"**This can't be right, it says…" she trailed off and looked at me in complete and utter shock. "What did you do, did you hack the system, did you bribe them?" she started yelling meaningless accusations at me while I just watched wishing idly that I could blend into the background and disappear. **

"**Alice baby, what's wrong?" Jasper asked trying to pull her away from me.**

"**The card says she designed it. She couldn't have, she did something, she's trying to ruin everything again." I hissed but didn't say anything as I watched Carlisle calmly take the card from Alice's hand. He read it and looked at me.**

"**Did you do something?" he asked me directly. **

"**Of course she did, it's not possible." Alice yelled shooting me a glare that made me want to shrink even more.**

"**I designed the dress. Ms. Muniz found the design when it fell out of my pocket; she liked it and begged me to let her make it into a dress. I let her; it's a big hit all over the world. They even want me to make another one." I said quietly.**

"**That is such a load of bull s*** I thought you were better than that Andy." Alice scoffed. I didn't meet their eyes; I just stared at the ground. I'd hoped at least a little that they would be happy for me. **

"**I still have the design if you don't believe me." I whispered without lifting my head. **

"**Just get out of here. You always have to ruin everything." Alice hissed through her teeth.**

"**Alice no." Carlisle said forcefully and looked back to me. I just nodded.**

"**She's right, I'm sorry." My voice cracked as I fought back tears of anguish and turned, yanking the door open and went out. I ignored Carlisle and Bella's calls as I broke into a run and entered the trees, not knowing where I was going and not caring for that matter. I didn't stop even when I heard paw steps behind me. I barely saw a black wolf jump out in front of me, cutting me off before I could go any farther. Blake phased back and came over to me.**

"**Hey what's up?" he asked. His voice was nonchalant until he noticed the tears that were streaming down my cheeks against my own will. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a tight embrace. I shook my head squeezing my eyes shut.**

"**They hate me, they all hate me, everyone hates me. I didn't mean too, I didn't mean to kill them." I said trying to control my tears.**

"**Sshhh. You got me, you have Darius and Alex and all them. We don't blame you for what happened." He soothed stroking my hair. **

"**How do I know, how do I know you aren't planning to kill me along with everyone else? If you want to take a swing at me right now I don't care." He shook his head dismissively.**

"**Andy, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." He whispered and brought his lips to mine in a gentle, reassuring kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss slightly as I brought my arms up to his shoulders. I had no idea how he managed to do it. Whenever I was kissing him I just forgot everything except him. All my huge problems weren't so huge anymore.**

**I wasn't sure how long had passed when the sound of a fierce growl ripped through the semi silence. He pulled away from me enough to look around. A russet brown wolf jumped out of the cover of the trees, still growling. I only managed to push Blake out of the way before the wolf knocked me off my feet. I rolled over backwards kicking him off me and crouching, baring my teeth and letting a hiss escape me.**

"**Blake get out of here!" I snapped without taking my eyes off of Jacob. He had lost control, he was obviously furious that he'd seen me making out with his son. If Blake stayed he might hurt him by accident. Out of the corner of my vision I saw Blake running to get in the middle of us, he thought he could stop it.**

"**Dad calm down, it's me its Blake!" he yelled getting between us. Jacob didn't seem to have heard, he attempted to pounce on me again. I shot forward in time to shove Blake out of the way again and ducked under Jacob as he came flying at me.**

"**You can't stop it Blake! Get out of here before you get hurt! I'll be fine I promise, just go!" I screamed again without taking my eyes off Jacob as he readied to jump at me again. I only relaxed a little when I was sure that Blake had left the clearing, but the feeling didn't last long. Jacob took my temporary distraction to his advantage. He knocked me onto my back and raked his claws down my body in several places. The sound of screeching metal met my ears and mixed with my screams as he continued to lacerate my body. It only stopped when Quil and Jared finally entered the clearing and managed to pull him off me. **

**Blake's POV**

** I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, from the second I heard the metal screeching I knew I had made a mistake in leaving her there. I broke into a sprint back the way I had come, desperate to get to her. **

** When I entered the clearing my heart sank. Quil and Jared were forcing him away from her writhing, bloody body. Her screams echoed around the clearing both in fear and in pain. I dropped to my knees beside her and tried to pin her arms to the ground to calm her down.**

** "Andy, Andy listen to me. Calm down or we can't help you." I said though I was almost positive that she couldn't hear me over her own screams. I searched her shredded jacket pockets until I found her slightly damaged phone. I dialed Carlisle's number and held it to my ear, begging him to pick up.**

** "Andy, you need to come home." He answered unaware that his adoptive daughter was in agony on this end of the line.**

** "Jacob hurt her, he hurt her, we need you!" I yelled desperately.**

** "Ok, ok, is that her in the background?" he asked.**

** "Ya, she's in pain I don't know what to do you need to help me!"**

** "Ok, Blake calm down, try to comfort her until I get there." He hung up and I tossed the phone uselessly behind me. I cupped her face in my hands and forced her one open eye to look at me.**

** "Andy, I'm here. Stop screaming, calm down, your going to be fine." I soothed brushing her hair from her face. She managed to shut her mouth but she didn't stop writhing. I screwed my eyes shut for a moment and forced myself to stay there with her instead of ripping my dad to pieces like I really wanted to. Jared had forced him into his human form and they were trying to calm him down like I was to her. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I whispered. She mumbled something intelligible followed by a pained grunt and a small shriek. I looked up as Carlisle appeared beside me, along with Emmett. I backed off just enough so they could get a good look at her. **

** "We need to take her to the hospital, I have more resources there and she's gonna need some major attention." I winced and nodded once.**

** "What can I do?" I asked.**

** "We can move faster than you can, make sure your dad is calmed down then meet us at the hospital." I looked down at her one more time then reluctantly went over to check on my dad, when I looked back they were already gone, the only sign that she'd been there was a small pool of blood and some shreds of clothing.**

**Andy's POV**

** I hadn't realized I'd lost consciousness until I opened my eyes and looked up at the boring hospital ceiling. I reached up to rip the tube out of my nose but a cold hand stopped me.**

** "I don't think so, how're you feeling?" Carlisle asked coming into my line of vision. It took me a minute to find my voice.**

** "Ok," I shifted a little and went rigid as my entire body erupted in pain. "Oh, never mind." I grunted. He smirked and wrote something on his clip board. "What happened, where's Blake?" I asked as the recent events came crashing down on my mind.**

** "You got hurt, Blake's fine so is Jacob. They're in the waiting room with your other friends and us. I'll go get them." He left the room quickly and I heard his footsteps fading down the hallway. With a great deal of effort I sat up, pulling the tube out of my nose and climbing to my feet. I grabbed one of my jackets that had been brought and my hat, which surprisingly was still intact. I placed it in its spot on the crown of my head and pulled on my jacket. With a quick glance behind me I opened the window and forced myself to drop the three stories to the ground. Pain erupted all through me again and I just managed to stifle a scream. I broke off into a sprint down the road, too fast for humans to see and too fast for any of them to catch me. Ignoring the pain and the sudden fatigue that came over me I kept running until my house came into view. I jumped up to my window and slipped inside unnoticed. I had to be fast before Alice saw me. I stuffed my favorite clothes and CD's into a back pack and jumped back out the window. I broke into a run again, this time in the direction of the air port. I had to get out of here, I'd seen the way Jacob had reacted. He'd never accept me and Blake being together and I couldn't stand it if Blake got hurt trying to defend me. No one else wanted me around so my first idea was to just leave. They'd all forget about me and they'd go on, Edward and Bella's wedding was coming up, they'd find a replacement for me easily. No problem.**

** I arrived at the airport and got a ticket for the soonest flight out. California. Even if they did look for me they'd never think to look in California. It was one of the sunniest places in the U.S. not a normal habitat for a vampire. I boarded the plane when they called and that was it, I was gone and they probably didn't even know yet. I got a window seat when I entered the plane. I sat my back pack in my lap and put my face in my hands. Only then did I let the tears fall, I didn't want to leave them. They may hate me, but they were my family. I pulled my I pod out and stuck the ear phones in my ears. I put on a random song and put the volume all the way up. I didn't hear when we took off or when we were landing a couple hours later. Only when the plane went through turbulence did I come out of my reverie. I stuck my I pod in my back pack and stood up when the flight attendant told us we could. I filed out the back with all the other people and made my way quickly through the crowded California airport. I paused at the door, pulling my hood up over my hat and slouching over so I wouldn't sparkle when I went out into the sunlight. I walked down the street, trying my best to walk unnoticed down the street, but I did brush a few people on my way. They turned and gave me curious looks but quickly went back to their business. Due to the circumstances I can kind of see why they were looking at me. I mean I was walking down the street, hunched over, with a hoody on halfway over my face. I probably looked pretty suspicious, but at the moment I really didn't care. I just wanted to find a place to stay so I could start putting together my new identity. While I was on the plane I'd figured it all out.**

** I would be Andy West after the main character in Step up 2. I lived with my mom who worked a lot and was never around. I would find a high school and enroll there, saying I had been home schooled up to this point. Ironically, I was very good at dancing, and I actually qualified to be a dance teacher, I already knew there was a dance studio not far from the hotel I'd chosen off a tourist map. I would apply there and hopefully I'd have a full class of kids that would distract me from my past life. I turned a corner and entered a very ritzy looking hotel. According to the map it was five stars. In front of me spread a wide lobby swarming with people in way too expensive clothes and toting little lap dogs either in those stupid purses of on tight leashes close by their side. I approached the counter where a plump woman stood greeting the guests with a way too happy smile. That smile disappeared as she saw me stop in front of her.**

** "May I help you?" she asked with a lack of interest that sort of made me mad. Instead I plastered a polite smile on my face and leaned against the counter.**

** "Hello, my name is Andy, I need a room for two." I said. **

** "Come back with your parents kid." She mumbled and gave some watching guests a nonchalant smile.**

** "My mother is working and she said to get a room here so she comes home she'll be pleased. She's a very wealthy business person and a very high tipper." I replied never letting the smile leave my face. She contemplated that for a moment then reluctantly handed me a pass card. **

** "Room two sixteen on the fourth floor." She muttered. I nodded and made my way to the elevator quickly. It was just closing when I stuck my hand in. The doors reopened and I stepped inside, pressing the number 4 button and waiting for the door to close. I tried to ignore the fact that the only other person in the elevator with me was a teenage boy no older than me. He was a African American dressed almost exactly the same as I was. His hair was fluffed up in a kind of fohawk style. He wore thick rimmed glasses that were brightly colored. I kept my eyes averted to the ground carefully; trying not to look at him though I could tell he was obviously staring at me. **

** "It's rude to stare." I finally said glancing at him. He looked away quickly and stared at his converse clad feet. (Just like mine!) I was starting to get weirded out when the 4****th**** floor light came on. The door opened and we both went out at the same time, in step, same swaying movement. We finally looked at each other (At exactly the same time), both of our eyes darted up and down comparing ourselves to the other quickly. **

** "Ummm… awkward. I'm Raheed." He held out his hand. **

** "I'm Andy, nice to meet you." I replied shaking his hand.**

** "Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded and adjusted my hat on my head. (The only thing he wasn't mimicking.) "What room are you in?"**

** "Two sixteen, right down there, I think." I said. He smirked.**

** "That's both weird and even more awkward considering the fact that I'm in two fifteen." He said. This was just getting weirder and weirder.**

** "Alright then," he gestured for me to follow as he passed me and went down the hall. Not really having a choice, I walked a little ways behind him until he stopped in front of a door. **

** "That room right there is two sixteen. Mine's right here." He went directly across the hall and slid his pass card through the slot. The door clicked open and he started to go inside. **

** "Raheed?" he stopped and looked back to me. "Where's the closest high school?" he thought about that for a moment.**

** "That's Owens high; it's just down the street from here." I nodded and opened my room. Inside was amazing. It was a huge room with two large beds pushed up against the close wall. The far wall was nothing but glass looking out over California. To my right was a walk in bathroom with a really expensive looking shower. To my left was a row of empty closets, I tossed my back pack in one of them and explored my new home a little. In the corner I found a small kitchen with a fridge, microwave, counter and such. There was a small desk next to the kitchen where I could probably do homework or something. I slumped down on the bed and closed my eyes for a moment. This was home now. I knew one person, who didn't seem to hate me that much. Yet. **

** My phone rang in my back pocket, causing me to jump and scramble to get it out. When I looked at the caller ID I saw Blake's number. Under different circumstances I would've answered it immediately, but now I couldn't stand to talk to him. He'd be sad for a while, but it wasn't like he'd imprinted on me or anything so he'd get over it. I pressed the 'end' button and tossed my phone onto the pillow.**

** "I'm sorry." I whispered brushing away a tear, that's when I felt it. An odd raised place on my cheek and eye lid. I got up and went into the bathroom, looking for a mirror. When I finally found one I looked at myself to see what was going on with my face. I now had a long scar, running from my forehead, down over my eye and running the length of my cheek, ending just above the corner of my mouth. I could see through that eye just fine but it looked unnatural. The rest of my face didn't look that different, my eyes were kind of puffy since I'd regrettably been crying most of the plane ride. (Don't tell anyone or I will hunt you down and suck you dry!) I turned on the faucet and splashed water in my face before going back into the main room. I dug up a phone book out of the desk and dialed the schools number on my cell phone. **

** My phone rang, causing me to come into consciousness (or out of my long train of inner babble) I almost answered it but I caught myself and looked at the caller ID. Blake AGAIN! The kid had determination I could give him that. I wanted to send him a text message to tell him to STOP CALLING but that might give away my position considering Emmett was surprisingly good at hacking and tracking. Tracking text messages was very easy and I didn't really want to be found. I would have to get a new phone soon, Carlisle had dropped subtle hints that he'd put a tracker in my phone and I didn't want to take any chances. I reluctantly got up and went out onto the balcony that connected to the wall of windows. The cool morning air gave me a refreshing jolt of energy and I sucked in a cleansing deep breath. With one last look at my flip up phone I pulled back my arm and let it fly, sending their only chance of finding me down to shatter against the dusty pavement. As I watched it fall a new sense of awareness came over me. This was my new life, I could to whatever I wanted now, no one was there to hate me for my mistakes. I was me, or Andy West was me. I went back into my room and checked the time. It was almost eight in the morning. I sighed and reached for my jacket, I hadn't been to school for seventeen years.**

** After pulling on my jacket and adjusting my hat I opened the door and went down the hall to the elevator. I slipped inside and rode it down to the main floor, going over my story in my head as I went. I would have to answer quite a few awkward questions and I didn't want to mess up. I greeted the rude front desk clerk before pulling up my hood over my hat and leaving the hotel quickly. Following my tourist map I made my way down the street to Owens High school. The parking lot was packed with expensive looking cars and nicely dressed teenagers. They all stopped and stared as I passed on my way to the front office, whether they were staring at my scar or just the fact that I was the new kid in the middle of the semester, but either way I was alone and extremely out of place. **

** 'May I help you?' the woman at the front desk in the office asked, again I plastered a smile on my face and looked at her.**

** "Hi, I'm Andy West I'm a new student. The lady I talked to on the phone yesterday told me to come to the front office." I said. She nodded and searched her cluttered desk until she found whatever she was looking for.**

** 'Ok Andy, this is your schedule and a map of the school. I hope you have a good day.' I nodded and left quickly in a hurry to start the tedium. I wanted to get this over with so I could get to the dance studio.**

** My first couple classes were really easy, I met some people who were kind of nice but they didn't seem that interested in being friends or whatever. I didn't really need them anyway. **

** I got a tray of food I wouldn't really eat and looked out over the crowded cafeteria. People were everywhere, throwing food at each other, socializing, homework, or a combination of all of them. I noticed Raheed sitting at a table closest to the window with a whole bunch of people. They were talking and eating normally. I looked away quickly as he glanced up. I didn't look back to see if he was watching me, I went to an empty table and sat down. The food was better here than it was at Forks but still completely inedible to my kind. I picked at it for a little while; I didn't really have anything else to do. **

** "Hey." Raheed's voice behind me made me jump. **

** "Jesus, don't do that." I said putting my hand over my unbeating heart. He laughed and slid into the seat next to mine. **

** "What are you doing sitting alone?" he asked as he shoved something that looked like garlic bread in his mouth. **

** "I'm the new kid in the middle of the semester, let's just say no one's eager to be friends." He shrugged.**

** "There's no one worth being friends with here, I just drift around where I'm wanted." He said swallowing loudly. "How many guys have made a grab for your butt since you got here?" That was sort of an odd first question, **

** "Like fifteen why?" his jaw dropped exposing half chewed food.**

** "Fifteen guys tried to grab your butt?" he asked incredulously as if it were some big deal. I nodded once, leaning away from him slightly. "Whoa, you are on top of the world right now girl." He exclaimed leaning back in my seat.**

** "Why is that important?" **

** "The number of guys who grab your butt on the first day judges your beginning hotness meter. That scale is a one to ten so your off the charts." I couldn't disagree with that, it was just my nature to be devastatingly beautiful.**

** "What about you, what's your scale?" he thought about that for a moment, as if contemplating how much to tell me.**

** "We're judged by how many times we do **_**it**_** with girls. I'm off the charts too." I coughed and gave him a WTF look. He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm off the charts because I'm a virgin. Like yours it goes from one to ten, my number is zero." I nodded breathing out and picking up my pizza. Reluctantly, I took a bite and forced myself to swallow while he watched me. **

** "Again, its rude to stare." He looked away quickly and shoved the rest of his bread into his mouth to prevent further conversation.**


	6. Hacker

** Finally I was there; the studio was huge and ritzy like the hotel and the school. I strode up to the front desk and gave the tired looking lady facing me a polite smile.**

** "Hello, my name is Andy West I believe I told you I was coming yesterday." She nodded, looking like she was about to fall asleep on her feet and handed me a piece of paper. "You new class is just through that door, you'll be co teaching with one of our other employees." I nodded a thank you and walked toward the door she'd pointed out. I turned the handle and pulled the door open holding my breath in anticipation. The room was filled with at least twenty teenagers, tall boys and girls. I tried not to look at the girls since most of them were wearing leotards and sweaters with ballet flats or heels. Nasty. I looked to the teacher and fought back a 'are you kidding me' cuss. Raheed was teaching this class. I breathed out and leaned against the wall waiting for him to notice me. As I watched he pulled some pretty sick moves and I'm not saying that to be polite. This dude could dance, and I don't mean that stupid ballet or interpretive dancing that shouldn't really be considered dancing, but hip hop. He did a back flip or at least that's what it looked like from my point of view and landed inches from me. His back was turned so he actually still didn't know I was there. I tapped his shoulder, I swear he shot at least three feet in the air he was startled too much. He turned around to face me and cut the music off with a remote he'd kept in his pocket.**

** "Hey Andy, what are you doing here?" he asked.**

** "Let's see, what am I doing in a dance studio?" I responded sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and said something to the class I didn't really listen too.**

** "Are you like a new student or something?" I shook my head and handed him the paper.**

** "I'm the new co teacher." I said as he read it. He gave me a skeptic look.**

** "You can dance?" I nodded smirking. "Give me your hand." I did as he told me too awkwardly, not really sure what he could do with my hand. He looked at my palm as if reading it then shook his head. "You can't dance." He said letting my hand drop.**

** "What are you talking about?" I asked looking down at my hand too.**

** "Dancers have a little slash mark right here below your middle finger." He showed me his hand and pointed to a microscopic wrinkle he had under his middle finger.**

** "So because I don't have that I'm not a dancer." He shrugged.**

** "That's a fact. Look it up. You can't dance." He said as he started to walk away.**

** "I bet I could out dance you." He froze while most of the guys and the un-prima ballerina girls 'ooohhh'ed and stared at me with a 'your about to get you're a** kicked' look. He turned around on his heels and looked at me. **

** "Alright, let's do this." He said. The class clapped excitedly and backed up against the wall so we'd have enough room. We started off standing side by side and Raheed pressed a button on the remote. When the music came on I couldn't stop my laugh. It was 'Shake your Pom Pom' by Missy Elliot. "You first." He said backing up a little bit. I waited for it to get to a point I knew how to dance to then started to move. (I don't know how to put it into words but just picture the scene in Step Up 2 that used this song and be creative.) Around halfway through the song I stepped aside to let him have his shot. He was really good at this, though the song didn't really fit his moves.**

** 'That was awesome!' One of the kids yelled when the song ended. I smirked and took a step away from Raheed.**

** "Told you I could dance." I said bowing mockingly. **

** 'Dude she creamed you.' He said. Raheed hit him over the head but he was smiling. **

** "I stand corrected." he commented to me. I smiled.**

** "So what now, will you allow me to teach beside you?" he thought about that for a moment, chewing his lip while everyone waited for his answer.**

** "I suppose." The words had barely left his mouth when the class erupted in cheers. **

** "So what first?" I asked as they started to go back to their previous positions.**

** "Introductions." He yelled to the others. They went down the rows saying their names and their specialties in dance. I only paid attention to a couple the rest just blended together. This was going to work.**

**Darius's POV**

** Months went by, we looked everywhere for her but she'd disappeared. I don't know what happened to Blake, maybe he was just missing his best friend, maybe he was still mad at his dad, but either way he wasn't the same. His temper got worse by the day, he'd yell at people and break things with the smallest amount of provocation. He'd just disappear one day and reappear a couple days later even worse than before. Whenever we were phased together, the only thing I could see in his mind was thoughts of her. **

** "We have to do something." Alex said sitting his coke can down on the cardboard box we were using as a table. **

** "What are you talking about?" I asked leaning back in the lawn chair I was sitting in.**

** "We have to find her before Blake commits suicide." He said.**

** "Not possible, we've looked everywhere." Chase said without looking up from his Dr. Pepper. **

** "Come on, she's got to be somewhere. The bloodsuckers aren't looking so we have to take this into our own hands." He said, hoping his feeble attempt at a pep talk would have some effect on us. **

** "Your right," I thought about that for a moment. "We need to talk to Emmett." I stood up and pulled off my shirt getting ready to phase.**

** "Emmett, didn't you hear what I just said, he's not looking he couldn't care less." Alex said getting up and following me. **

** "No, remember when she ran away that one time?" they nodded exchanging glances. "He found her by using this tracker thing he put in her hat, what if it still works." Suddenly smiles stretched across their faces.**

** "Darius you're a genius lets go!" Chase exclaimed breaking into a run toward the trees. We followed him phasing into our wolf forms and praying to ourselves that Blake wasn't fazed. If he knew about the possible tracking device he might go crazy. **

_**Any sign of Blake? **_**I thought to the others.**

_**Nothing. **_**They replied together. **

_**Good, when we get to the Cullens don't think about the plan, if the mind rapist hears us he might not let Emmett help us. **_**They barked and sped up a little. **

** The large house came into view soon and we phased back into our human forms.**

** "Emmett!" I yelled trying to sound as casual as possible as we approached the front door. He appeared in front of me smiling stupidly as usual. **

__**"What's up you guys, I haven't seen you since you were running around in diapers." We rolled our eyes but smirked.**

** "And we haven't seen you since you were the size of a mountain, moving on. We need your help with something, can we talk in private?" he nodded now looking increasingly curious and strode back in the direction of his house. We followed him quickly exchanging glances every few feet. The inside of the house was chaotic. Rosalie and Alice were rushing around making last minute plans for Bella's and Edward's wedding while Jasper and Edward tried to keep out of their way. I just missed Alice as she zoomed past me, missing me by inches. Their wedding was in two days so it was natural for everyone to be rushing around. We followed Emmett up the stairs to his room playing a quick game of don't get run over by the crazed pixie and the blonde bitter b****. **

** "Charming titles Darius!" Edward yelled from the living room. I chuckled and went into Emmett's room with the others. He closed the door and looked at us.**

** "The room is sound proof and Ed proof, say what you want." He sat down in front of his computer and waited for us to say something.**

** "Do you still have a tracker in Andy's hat?" I was the first to speak. He nodded then his face paled. **

** "I'm so stupid." He started frantically pressing buttons on his lap top. "May I ask whose brilliant idea it was to think of that?"**

** "It was Darius's." Alex said coming up behind him and watching what he was doing.**

** "Very nice, here it is…" he trailed off and looked at the screen as if it might explode at any moment. The only thing I could see from where I was across the room was a red dot on a map of the United States. "This can't be right, according to this she's in California." We all surged forward trying to get a better look at the screen.**

** "Why would she go to California, that's like the sunniest place in America?" **

** "Jacob must have damaged it when he attacked her. It's going haywire." He said. I growled and punched the wall in frustration. **

** "She must've slipped up somewhere, maybe she left something did you find her scent?" he shook his head.**

** "She's smart, she obviously doesn't want to be found." He mumbled. Alex stood up so fast he almost slapped me in the face.**

** "It's not broken." He exclaimed then put his hand over his mouth looking toward the door.**

** "They can't hear you." Emmett said. "Now what are you talking about of course its broken."**

** "No it's not; she went to California **_**because **_**it was the sunniest place in the U.S." Alex exclaimed waving his arms around. Emmett and I exchanged weirded out glances.**

** "I think you've been keeping him in the sun too long." He whispered. Alex rolled his eyes.**

** "No, she went there because that's the last place you'd look."**

** "He's actually making sense." Chase commented with an amused look on his face.**

** "Check databases of high schools, hotels anything you can get too. Look for girls with the name Andy; she probably changed her last name so we'll have to do with what we got. Pictures would be best; security cameras could have caught her. Anything." Emmett smirked.**

** "Now what makes you think I can do all that?"**

** "'Cause Emmett can do everything." I answered for Alex smirking.**

** "Good answer," he started pressing buttons going through screen after screen of meaningless numbers and codes. "Got it. There's an Andy West registered at Owens High school, there's no picture and no back ground information. Not even a parent name or phone number. Apparently she's living at the Regent hotel with her mom." He said.**

** "Really?" Chase asked.**

** "That's her alibi if its her. Smart choice, now she has access to a live in blood supply and very nice living conditions." He pressed a few more buttons. "Got her!" He flung his arms above his head in a sort of touch down position. "Security camera in Valley dance Studio. She came in to attend a hip hop class a couple weeks ago and has been attending there since she disappeared." **

** "How do we know she hasn't left?" I asked.**

** "This is all we've got to go by. Let me see if there are any hotel cameras I can get some more recent information from." We watched him go through some files until he found what he was looking for. "There we go, elevator security camera. This morning at eight fifteen she went down the elevator from the fourth floor, room 216." **

** "Well gentlemen, I do believe we're going on a road trip." Chase said smiling. I fist bumped him and waited for Alex's agreement.**

** "I'm coming with you." Emmett said.**

** "No, you have to stay here. We need someone to keep us in the loop while we're gone, plus people will get suspicious if you leave. Keep an eye on the cameras and call us if anything changes. And please keep an eye on Blake. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid until we get back." He sighed and nodded once. "Thanks, wish us luck." **

** "You'll need this." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a wad of cash. "It'll probably take you a couple days to get there so you'll need money for hotels and food." I nodded and took it from him.**

** "Thanks Emmett." Alex called as we opened the door and went down the stairs. **

** "See you guys later." We all yelled behind us before going out into the night. This was going to be awesome.**

**Andy's POV**

** I scrawled my name on the card and stuck it in the envelope, licking it then writing the address on the back. I stood up and gave the wedding card one last look before sticking it in the mail box outside my room. Bella and Edward had gotten married almost two weeks ago but I hadn't managed to get the card in the mail.**

** "And how's my dorkamese twin today?" Raheed asked from behind me. I jumped and looked at him.**

** "Startled s***less." I mumbled shaking myself. People had started calling us twins because we did almost everything the exact same way. We dressed the same we walked the same, we even talked the same sometimes. We finished each other's sentences and liked the same things, it was really weird but cool at the same time.**

** "Glad I'm doing my job right, now come on, we've got a whole bunch of classes to teach today and I don't want to be late." On Saturdays we taught back to back classes for kids and teenagers who couldn't make it during the week. **

** "Go on I need to do something first." I said taking a step inside my room. He watched me for a moment. "I'll catch up I promise." He looked skeptic, but he nodded and walked quickly toward the elevator. I turned and went to my closet, sitting inside was a box I'd picked up yesterday containing my new phone. I opened it and pulled out the white spin out phone I'd be using for a while. It blinked on asking me a whole bunch of registration questions. I answered them quickly and stuck it in my back pocket. I grabbed my bag and went out the door; I had to make a stop before I went to the studio. I rode the elevator down to the lobby greeting Ms. Tarmac like I always did and then going out the front doors. The sky was clouded, producing monster sized rain drops that splattered the ground and wet my hair. I pulled my hood up over my hat and dug an umbrella out of my bag. After opening it and looking both ways I jogged across the street and started walking in the direction of the closest burger king. Raheed's dad only let him eat health food and it was time he got to actually eat something. I got him the biggest whopper I could get with a large order of fries. Then I headed for the studio.**

** "Raheed it's time for your initiation." I called as I walked into the studio.**

** "Initiation into what?" he asked.**

** "Initiation into the society of fast food." I held up the Burger King Bag smiling. That was all I had to say, he snatched the bag from me and looked inside. **

** "I love you." He picked me up and spun me around before going over to sit down and eat. I laughed and watched him tear through the bag for a moment. "Go ahead, I have to go through my initiation. We have three new students." He muttered with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes and sat my bag down next to his.**

** "Hurry up we have to teach them the partnering." He nodded dismissively and shoved half the box of fries into his mouth. At that I turned to the class and froze. Standing in the back of the room were our three new students. Darius, Chase, and Alex. They gave me triumphant looks as if they'd just won a brilliant game of hide and seek. **

** "Start stretching, I'll be right back." I said loudly then walked out of the room attempting to look casual but failing miserably. **

** "What no greeting for your best friends?" Darius asked from behind me.**

** "Go home," I said turning to face them.**

** "Hi we've been fine, how about you?" Alex teased smiling. **

** "Why are you here?" I asked.**

** "We're here to bring you home." Chase said. I shook my head.**

** "I am home." I responded shrugging. **

** "Your real home back in Forks." **

** "They don't want me, they're all better off with me gone." He smirked.**

** "Blake isn't better off." That was low; he totally hit me below the belt. **

** "He'll get over it, just like all the others did. Just like you should, now go home." They shook their heads in synchronization. **

** "We're gonna talk Andy." Darius took a step toward me. "Now go make an excuse to your boyfriend and come on." **

** "He's not my boyfriend and I have a class to teach. Go. Home." I said a little more forcefully.**

** "Listen, I take it you haven't been telling him the truth. Would you like me to tell him?" I shook my head vigorously. "Then take out your d*** phone and make an excuse before I decide to take you home by force." I stared at him for a moment then pulled out my phone. I dialed Raheed's number and held it to my ear.**

** "Sup." Raheed answered with his mouth full.**

** "Hey I need you to cover for me, there was an emergency with my mom and I have to get home." I said trying to sound desperate.**

** "No problem, what's up?" he asked.**

** "I don't know yet, she just told me to come home. I'm really sorry." **

** "Don't worry about it, just go help your mom." I smiled and hung up. When I looked back at them my smile disappeared.**

** "We can go back to my room." I said. They nodded and followed me as we walked quickly down the street. I didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to me. The entire way up the elevator and down the hall we were in complete silence. I opened my door and walked in quickly. When I heard Alex close it behind him I turned to face them. "Ok, how did you find me?" **

** "Emmett's the best hacker ever." I rolled my eyes and slumped down heavily on the bed. "There's a tracker in your hat by the way." I moaned and lay down on my back.**

** "Why'd you come, I'm sure your dad's are loving life with me gone. I know my family is." Alex sat down next to me while Darius and Chase jumped onto the other bed.**

** "We missed you, and we're worried about Blake. He hasn't been the same since you left. He's always angry he's destroyed most of the stuff in his room. He goes away for days then comes back randomly, its scaring the s*** out of Jacob and the rest of us." Darius said.**

** "Bella really missed you at the wedding too. She was so disappointed when you didn't show." Chase added.**

** "I'm sure Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were ecstatic." I retorted sitting up.**

** "According to Emmett they were all disappointed." **

** "Disappointed my a**. Give me one good reason why I should come home." I retorted. Darius's phone rang at that moment and he stood up.**

** "I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and answered his phone. We sat in silence while he talked to who knows who. He suddenly dropped his phone and stood there in shock. I could hear someone talking still on the other end. He snapped out of his trance and scrambled to pick up his phone. "Ya, ya, ya, we'll be there, bye." He hung up and came back to us. "It's Bella, she needs you right now." **

** "What's up?" I asked.**

** "She's pregnant."**


	7. Little Ball of Masochistism

** Whoa, hearing that Bella was Prego sure got me on that plane. I mean seriously, that was a big deal. But before I had gotten on the plane I'd made them swear on a lollipop (It's a bigger deal than it sounds) that they were telling the truth and not trying to bait me back home. After that I had to go with them to the airport, get our tickets, then sit with them through the three hour flight back to Forks. When we got off the plane we started running towards my house. I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of questions and accusations. They sure wouldn't be happy to see me and they'd probably be afraid that I would kill her or something. I hesitated just outside the cover of the trees. It was pouring down rain outside and I was already soaked, so it didn't really matter. Darius phased back and looked at me.**

** "It's gonna be fine." He said reassuringly. I nodded once without looking at him, I would never admit it but I was thoroughly terrified of their reaction to my return. Chase and Alex gave me reassuring smiles as they passed and left the trees with Darius. Then I saw him. He was sitting out on the front porch, the same way I'd been sitting when he first kissed me and staring upward letting the rain pelt down on his face relentlessly. Blake, just then I realized how much I'd missed him, I'd missed his laugh, his jokes, and just his company in general. He barely looked up when he heard them approaching.**

** "You guys are in big trouble." He said flatly.**

** "We know," they answered casually and looked back at me. I sighed and stepped out of the shadows bracing myself for whatever was coming at me. "Your welcome." They pushed past him and entered the house to speak to their equally p***ed off dads. He just stared at me in pure and utter disbelief. I watched him, half hoping that he'd be indifferent now that so long had passed. He stood up, still staring at me. I didn't move as he started to walk toward me. **

** "Andy!" he suddenly exclaimed closing the distance between us and wrapping me in a tight desperate embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and screwed my eyes shut. "Oh my god, don't ever do that to me again." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and rested my head against his chest.**

** "I'm sorry." I replied. He kissed my forehead and pulled me tighter as if he were afraid I'd disappear if he let go. **

** "Why did you leave me?" I sighed and finally looked up at him.**

** "I was afraid your dad would hurt you by accident. He'll never accept me and I don't want anything to happen to you. Everyone hated me anyway so I figured the best solution was to just leave." I said shaking my head. **

** "No offense but that was the stupidest idea you ever had." I laughed and kissed him on the mouth. "We're gonna be fine." He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me toward the house.**

** "Blake, I don't know. The last person they want to see right now is me." he pouted.**

** "Come on, it'll be fine. Everyone's to worried about Bella to gripe about you." He said. I reluctantly allowed him to pull me into the house. Everything was exactly how I remembered it, same furniture, same people, same sounds. I slowly went into the living room with him right beside me. The living room was the same, though the people around it were a little bit different. Bella sat on the couch between Jacob and Edward, her belly was swollen so much I could barely see the rest of her. She looked pale and tired but she had a smile plastered on her face. Edward didn't quite look so happy. His face was unreadable though I could see through his eyes that he was scared like h***. **

** "I am not." He exclaimed glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I saw Bella's face light up as she saw me. **

** "Andy, I'm so glad your back." She said, her smile widening so much it seemed to cause her pain. I smirked and nodded.**

** "Wow, Bella your Prego times ten how many kids you got in there?" Jacob and Edward growled at the same time but Bella just laughed. I heard the sickening sound of bones cracking and she cried out, clutching her side. "I didn't do it I swear!" I yelled as Edward rushed her upstairs with Rosalie and Carlisle not far behind. **

** "Great, the second you come home you hurt her. You're just a little ball of masochistism aren't you?" Jacob taunted when they had disappeared upstairs. **

** "Andy!" Emmett picked me up and spun me around in his version of a reuniting embrace before I could comment on Jacob's attempt to get under my skin. I laughed and wiggled out of his grip.**

** "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Emmett." I said shaking myself a little. He smiled and made way for Jasper to greet me.**

** "Hey Andy, how's California been treating you?" he asked giving me a quick hug. **

** "Ok," I answered simply. "I made a couple friends and I stayed in this really awesome hotel." He nodded and greeted Alice with a kiss as she came in from the kitchen. Surprisingly she smiled at me.**

** "Hi Andy." She said still smiling. I blinked a couple times then nodded. **

** "Hey Alice." I said trying to sound nonchalant.**

** "Come on you guys, Twister's coming on." Twister was my all time favorite movie and they knew it too. I smiled and came to sit next to Darius on the floor. **

** "Is it just starting?" he nodded once and whispered something in Alex's ear. Blake sat down next to me and pretended to be focused on the TV though he kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. Jacob sat down behind him and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said caused Blake to growl involuntarily and squeeze my hand so hard I thought it might fold in on itself. "Ouch." I whispered.**

** "Sorry." He apologized though I could tell he was still really mad. I looked up to the stairs as Edward and Rosalie carried back to her seat behind me. **

** "She broke a rib." Carlisle informed us as he came down the stairs. I smirked; I actually made someone laugh so hard they broke a rib.**

** "It's not funny." Edward growled hitting me over the head. I hissed but didn't say anything.**

_**Yes it is.**_

__**"No its not." He repeated, I could hear him gritting his teeth.**

** "Is too."**

** "Is not." **

** "Is too."**

** "Is not!"**

** "Is too times infinity."**

** "Dammit!" he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the TV in defeat. **

** "Such a baby." I muttered shaking my head.**

** "I am not."**

** "You really want to start that again?" he rolled his eyes and didn't look at me. I smiled and noticed everyone was watching me. "I'm hungry." I muttered standing up and going into the kitchen. I was thankful when I saw that I was alone. I opened the fridge and pulled a blood bag out quickly, sticking it in the microwave and pressing the buttons. **

** "Do you have anything besides blood in that fridge?" Blake's voice surprised me. I jumped and looked at him.**

** "Ya, we have a whole bunch of stuff." I said flatly. He nodded and opened the fridge again looking for something to eat. "We don't have any raccoons so don't worry." He stuck his head up over the door and rolled his eyes at me. I smirked and looked down at my knees. **

** "Sorry about my dad…again, again, again." **

** "Again, again, again, don't worry about it. I know they'll never like me. That's one of the reasons why I left remember." He sighed and closed the fridge holding what looked like a ham sandwich.**

** "We're gonna have to fix that, there's gotta be a way to get them to like you." He said shoving the entire sandwich into his mouth and swallowing without chewing.**

** "Blake I killed their imprints there's nothing I can do." **

** "You didn't kill them the driver of the eighteen wheeler did. Repetition doesn't make it true." **

** "It's true to them, its true to my family, how many times do I have to tell you this? What we think doesn't matter, they're Germany, we're the Jews." He couldn't help but chuckle at my World War 2 reference. **

** "But the other Countries save the Jews in the end. **_**You **_**are the Jew. Darius, Chase, Alex and I are the other countries. I call dibs on West Germany by the way." **

** "Do you feel as dorky as I feel right now?" he nodded vigorously.**

** "That's what paying attention in school does to you." **

** "I didn't know you pay attention in school?" he smiled.**

** "I have my moments. Now come on, finish your ketchup." I rolled my eyes and bit into the blood (ketchup) bag. After drinking all of it within thirty seconds I tossed it into the trash can and followed him back into the living room. **

** "Have you finished any more designs?" Bella asked as I sat down on the floor in front of her.**

** "I'm almost done with one, I just have to finish the train." I pulled the piece of paper out of my jacket pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and looked it over curiously. **

** "I like it, it's pretty." She handed it back to me smiling. I nodded and gave it to Alice as she held out her hand. **

** "Wow, you really can draw." **

** "Told you so." She rolled her eyes and tossed it back to me. "So really, how many kids do you have in there?"**

** "The womb is too thick to see through with a sonogram. We have no idea." Carlisle answered for Bella.**

** "Why is it so thick?" I inquired.**

** "This has never happened before; the baby is maturing faster than normal and the womb is very thick and hard. The fetus is half human, half vampire." My jaw dropped and I looked at Bella. **

** "Wow, that's gonna hurt like a mother." She laughed again, this time she didn't break a rib but she was left clutching her side. **

** "Stop making her laugh." Edward hissed putting his head in his hands.**

** "That really is an odd request, I am sorry." Blake squeezed my hand as if telling me I should really shut up now. I did as he was implying and hugged my knees to my chest. "When's it due?"**

** "No idea, right now the baby is making the rules." Carlisle said. I nodded and laughed as the dude on the screen got run through by flying debris in the tornado.**

** "I love the look on his face." I muttered smiling. Again I was aware of everyone looking at me. "You'd think it was funny if it was me." Jacob smirked.**

** "I can't disagree with that." **

** "Me either." Jared murmured fist bumping him.**

** "Ok, Jacob the perimeter's clear." A teenage boy I didn't know came in, he was obviously a wolf.**

** "Who's that?" I whispered to Blake.**

** "That's Brian, he phased last week." I nodded once and looked back to the TV.**

** "Is that the leech that killed your imprints?" I couldn't fight the hiss that escaped my lips and my body went rigid. **

** "Are you serious?" I asked glaring at him. He shrugged looking thoroughly terrified and started backing toward the door. **

** "Never mind, I think I got my answer." He finally yanked the door open and disappeared.**

** "I can't believe you turned the pup against me before he even met me."**

** "I told him the truth." Jacob said smiling evilly.**

** "That was low." Chase commented shaking his head.**

** "Shut up." **

** "Why don't you make me all mighty alpha?" he shot back angrily.**

** "Chase, you don't speak to your elders that way." Jared scolded.**

** "He's not my elder he's a butt head who can't let go of a grudge, just like you and Quil." I was sure my jaw had hit the floor along with Blake's and Darius's. **

** "Excuse me?" Jared asked sounding so much like a dad I wanted to laugh. **

** "You heard me." **

** "This is way better than the movie." I breathed. Blake stifled a laugh and squeezed my hand again. **

** "I agree with Chase dad. You need to let it go or let us go 'cause we're not going to hate Andy just because you do." Darius said. Alex grunted agreement and everyone looked at Blake.**

** "My position has been made clear by previous events." He said shrugging and pecked me on the cheek for good measure. Jacob growled fiercely but was silenced by something I didn't see. **

** "You still have to do what we say, we're a pack and I'm the alpha." He muttered trying desperately to win a battle he'd already lost, if that makes sense.**

** "We'll make our own pack." Blake murmured smirking. **

** "I'm in." Darius said after a moment. **

** "We agree to participate." Chase and Alex said at the same time. I smiled and nodded my head. **

** "Man I should've sold tickets to this. The looks on their faces are priceless." I muttered. I can't deny that I was thoroughly enjoying myself.**

** "Blake can I talk to you for a minute," Jacob looked like he was struggling to keep himself sounding calm and for a split second I feared for Blake's life.**

** "I'll take a rain check on that." Jacob grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet.**

** "We'll be right back. Andy if your smart you'll disappear before then." He went outside the house toting Blake behind him. I started to get up but Darius and Alex pulled me back down.**

** "You're not going anywhere." Darius said smirking. I shrugged.**

** "My day is getting better by the second." I responded looking up at Bella.**

** "All you need is a decent hat and you'll be golden." Emmett took my hat from me and put it on his own head. I rolled my eyes and attempted to take it back from him. Bella suddenly screamed in agony and seemed to fold in on herself.**

** "I didn't do it!" I yelled flinching away from her. She screamed again before losing consciousness.**

** "What did you do now?" Edward cried picking her up and rushing her up the stairs." I got up and followed him with Carlisle close behind me. **

** "Everyone stay downstairs." He said and followed me into the room that served for human medical situations A.K.A. Bella's clumsiness consequences. Edward lay Bella down on the metal table in the center of the room and ripped her clothes away from her stomach so they could see better. **

** "What now?" he asked. Carlisle felt for a pulse and gasped.**

** "She's having the baby. Edward work on rescue breathing and compressions, Andy help me." Edward and I locked eyes for a half second before doing as he told us too. "We're going to have to cut the womb open and take the children out manually." I nodded once and watched him take out a medical knife. He slid the skin carefully exposing the womb. I was temporarily nauseated by the sight but shook myself and moved on. He tried to cut the womb open with his knife thingy but it just bent against the tissue. "It won't work I can't get into it." He yelled. **

** "Do something she won't last forever." Edward's tone was desperate I looked up and we locked eyes again.**

** "She's gonna make it." I whispered then took in a deep breath. As disgusting as it sounds, I stuck my head down and started ripping at the womb with my teeth; I heard the sound of screeching metal as the tissues started to break away.**

** "Andy you're a genius." Carlisle said, I could hear the smile he undoubtedly wore as I continued to rip at the rock hard womb. A soft hand suddenly touched my face and I looked into the eyes of a little girl. I will never be able to get that picture out of my head for as long as I exist, her just lying there in the stomach of her unconscious mother. I picked her up carefully and handed her to Carlisle. Edward smiled quickly before going back to the compressions. Bella started coughing and her eyes opened, meeting Edwards before resting on her daughter. **

** "Oh," she whispered smiling. Carlisle wrapped the little girl in a towel and handed her to Bella. "Hi Renesme." The little girl smiled a knowing smile then leaned in as if to kiss her on the cheek. I didn't know what happened next; a small movement caught my eye down in the womb (again as weird as this sounds) I saw another small hand waving around as if for help.**

** "There's another kid." I yelled then brought my head back down to rip away more of the tissue. Bella's screaming met my ears and mixed with the screeching metal my teeth caused. **

** "Edward take her downstairs and give her to Alice." Carlisle said desperately. I heard the door open and close but didn't look up. I reluctantly opened my eyes to the blood and found the child. It was a little boy, he already had a head of blonde hair and his mossy green eyes shown with intelligence far beyond the capacity of a newborn, in fact he looked like he was already at least three years old. I picked him up and handed him to Carlisle.**

** "What happened?"**

** "Renesme bit her, we have to do something fast or she's gonna die." Carlisle said wrapping the baby in a towel as he'd done the girl-Renesme. Understanding flashed between us and I nodded. Dropping to my knees I sank my teeth into Bella's arm, trying to push as much venom into her body as I could. I retracted my teeth and bit again, right next to the first one and performing the same task. I repeated the actions all the way down her arm until I was sure I had put enough. I ran my tongue over them (again, again, as weird as that sounds) sealing the venom into her body. Everything seemed to stop. I looked at Bella, begging her to twitch or scream or do something to show that I hadn't killed her too.**

** "I tried," I transferred my gaze to Carlisle. "I killed her, I tried." He shook his head.**

** "It's okay, she might be alive." He soothed handing me the little boy. I wiped away a tear and looked down at him. He looked just like her. He had the same high cheek bones and pale complexion, where his green eyes came from I'll never know but I guess it made him unique. **

** "Hi." I whispered faking a smile. He reached up and touched my cheek, his hand felt surprisingly cold against my skin. When he pulled it back the tips of his fingers were stained red. I realized I must have had blood all over my face from practically sticking my face into Bella's stomach. Carlisle tossed me a towel and I wiped it off. Edward appeared in the doorway and looked down at his hopefully unconscious wife.**

** "What happened?" he asked pushing past me and kneeling by her side. **

** "She was gonna die, I had to bite her, I'm sorry." I said quietly. He glared at me with such a hatred I was instantly terrified.**

** "You killed her, how could you? She didn't deserve to die." He yelled getting in my face.**

** "I know I'm sorry."**

** "But you do." He continued as if I hadn't spoken. I only had time to pass off the kid to Carlisle before Edward jumped on me, knocking me through the window and down two stories to the soaked ground. I didn't fight him at first, I knew I deserved to die and what better way than by your brother right? (Sarcasm of course) If Emmett and Jasper hadn't been there to pull him off me I'm sure I would've died right there. I scrambled to my feet and looked at him solemnly.**

** "I tried to save her, I saved your kids, your welcome!" I yelled. He just glared at me, unable to come up with a witty insult to throw at me. Emmett and Jasper let go of him and he dropped to his knees now staring at the ground in agony. "She could still be alive." I took a step towards him.**

** "Please, just go back to California and leave us in peace." He whispered. I nodded once and walked quickly toward the house. I had to say goodbye before I left again, this was going to be pure and utter h***. **


	8. Its a gift

** As I entered the house the sound of excited giggles met my ears. In the living room everyone was gathered around Renesme. Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding the little boy.**

** "Where's Edward?" he asked me quietly. I took the kid from him and glanced toward the door.**

** "He's outside mourning." I whispered. He nodded and left to go comfort his son. I heard a sort of growling sound and looked down to the kid. "Was that your stomach?" he smiled and nodded. "I suppose your hungry." Something dawned on me and I smirked. "I have just the thing." I carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter before opening the fridge and pulling out a blood bag. I stuck it in the microwave then searched around for something that could be used as a bottle or Sippy cup. When I found one I sat it on the counter and poured the entire contents of the blood bag into it and handed it to him. Realizing what it was, he snatched the bottle from me and drank it with such lust it was almost funny. I watched him drink smirking the entire time. **

** "It's good isn't it?" I asked. He nodded without taking the cup away from his lips. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I actually think its better than blood from the source but hopefully you'll never have to make that comparison." I suppose it was kind of stupid making conversation with a newborn while he was drinking blood by the gallon but what else was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to talk in goo goo ga ga language or was I supposed to debate with him about politics, I'm no mother! "You don't have a name." I said mostly to myself. He finally pulled the empty bottle away from his mouth and shrugged watching me intuitively. "Keni (ken-ni) ." His mouth now stretched into a broad smile, he already had teeth. Weird. "You like that?" he nodded once still smiling. "Keni Cullen," I mused."It has a nice ring to it." He pointed at me, his expression now questioning. "What's my name?" he nodded. "I'm Andy, you can call me D though. Everyone who doesn't hate me does." He thought about that for a moment then held his cup out to me. I smirked and took it from him, grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge. It seemed to glow and I could feel it heating up in my hand. I would've dropped it if I hadn't caught myself and sat it down on the counter. "Did you see that?" I asked him. He nodded staring at the blood bag as if it might grow legs and walk away. I shook myself a little and tore it open pouring the contents into the cup again and giving it back to him. "Enjoy." He snatched it from me with the same excitement as last time and started to drink. That's when Rosalie came in and ruined everything.**

** "What are you doing to him?" She half yelled running over and yanking the cup from his mouth. He hissed angrily and gave me a look that said 'who the h*** does she think she is?' **

** "He was hungry I gave him something to drink. Now give it back." I exclaimed angrily. She growled.**

** "You don't give newborn kids blood to drink, what were you thinking?" **

** "Keni likes it now give it back." I snatched the cup from her and handed it back to him.**

** "Who the h*** is Keni?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to him. "Oh no, his name isn't Keni." She picked him up off the counter, again taking the bottle away from him and sitting it down on the counter. "If your smart you'll disappear." She muttered just before she went back in the living room. Wow, that was the second time I had been told that today I was really feeling the love. I rolled my eyes again and followed her into the living room to watch the torture the kids were going through. Everyone had started to calm down now and they were going back to the movie. Alice was holding Renesme and Rosalie had just sat down next to her, introducing Keni to his sister.**

** "What are we going to call him until Bella wakes up?" Alice asked smiling.**

** "I already named him Keni." Keni nodded vigorously and pointed at me as if in agreement. **

** "I can handle that." She muttered even with Rosalie's obvious dislike for the name. I smiled and sat down on the floor by their feet. **

** "Ok, Keni it is, we probably need to dress them." They got up and disappeared up the stairs with the kids. I was aware of Keni staring at me over Rosalie's shoulder with an expression that screamed 'Help!' I smirked and put my hands together. 'I'll pray for you.' I mouthed smiling. He rolled his eyes and looked forward bracing himself for the moral turpentine he was about to be thrown into. **

** "Poor little guy." I whispered shaking my head. **

** "Your still here." Jacob muttered coming back into the living room with Blake right behind him. **

** "Oh my god, you did not miss all of that?" his cold expression turned confused. "Bella went into labor," His jaw dropped and he stared at me in shock. "We got the babies out but she is currently unconscious upstairs." That was all I had to say, he disappeared up the stairs too leaving me with Blake. **

** "The guys went to figure out territories." He said simply. **

** "What did he do to you?" I asked as if he hadn't spoken. He shrugged. **

** "Nothing, he just yelled at me about being responsible or not reckless or something stupid like that, I didn't really pay attention." **

** "That's my boy." I praised. He chuckled and sat down next to me.**

** "So how's Bella?" he asked draping his arm over my shoulders.**

** "Not good, I think I killed her." He shook his head.**

** "What makes you think that?"**

** "Well this is going to sound gross but I had to rip the womb open with my teeth to get the kids out so she was more than half dead when I finished that, then I had to bite her, maybe I put too much venom into her system maybe I took out blood by accident but either way she's not responding, it was all me this time it was really my fault." I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment.**

** "That could've happened to anyone, you saved the kids that's a good thing." He whispered reassuringly. I nodded once and looked up at him. **

** "How can you stand to put up with all my bull s***?"**

** "It's a gift." He said shrugging. **

** "You know this two pack stuff is going to get really ugly really fast." He nodded once and kissed my forehead.**

** "We all think its worth it, plus just think of it as teenagers revolting against their fathers. It was bound to happen sometime." I smiled and looked up as Rosalie and Alice returned with the kids. Renesme was giggling happily in her new flowered dress while Keni looked absolutely livid in his blue baby clothes (I really hate those things) **

** "Can I hold him?" I asked smiling sweetly. Alice nodded and handed him too me carefully. When she turned her attention to Renesme I looked at Keni in my lap. "Just put up with it for like ten minutes then I'll get you some real clothes." He nodded once and didn't look as mad but still highly uncomfortable. "I think you look cute." He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms over his chest. Blake smiled but made no move to touch him, smart boy. Someone pulled my hair from behind and I looked at Renesme. She touched my face and my vision went black. Instead I saw myself ripping at the tissue of Bella's womb, trying desperately to save the children inside. My body jerked a little bit and her hand slid from my face. "Whoa, did anyone else see that?" I asked, everyone looked at me as if I'd just announced that I had a hand growing out of my butt. **

** "See what?" Blake asked confusedly. I looked back to Renesme.**

** "Was that you?" She smiled a toothy smile that reminded me of her dad and nodded. "Cool. Show them so they'll stop looking at me like that." She nodded again and touched Alice's face. Her expression went blank then lit up with surprise and disgust. **

** "Interesting methods of freeing the children Andy." I smirked and watched as Renesme pulled her hand away and moved over to press her little hand to Rosalie's cheek. **

** "Holy s*** I can't believe you did that b****!" she half yelled and stood up, almost knocking Renesme onto the floor. She would've landed right on her head if Blake hadn't caught her. She started to reach for my throat to pull me to my feet but Blake practically shoved her across the room. **

** "I didn't mean to, I had to get the kids out!" I exclaimed wishing I could disappear. I felt a small but strong hand on my arm and a hiss behind me. Rosalie was thrown off her feet again as she tried to run at me, she hit the wall hard causing it to crack and groan in protest. As she crumbled to the ground I looked at Keni. "Ummm…Thank you." He nodded resting his head on my chest, closing his eyes and sucking his thumb. "Awesome." I whispered smiling. **

** "How did that happen?" Alice asked staring at him incredulously. I shrugged and looked down at him.**

** "A males protective instincts can trigger anything." I replied, she rolled her eyes and made sure Rosalie was okay. Emmett appeared with Jasper and gave us questioning looks as he saw the state of his wife.**

** "What happened?" he asked. **

** "She got beat up by a two year old." Rosalie hissed indignantly and brushed herself off. "I'll be right back." I said standing up with Keni still nestled in my arms. **

** "Whoa, where are you going?" Alice asked suddenly defensive.**

** "I'm going to find a pot big enough to cook him in so I can eat him as a midnight snack, what do you think? I'm gonna find him someplace to sleep." She rolled her eyes again and sat back down turning her attention back to Renesme. I proceeded up the stairs and slipped into my room when no one was looking. He opened his eyes as I sat him down on my couch and watched me intently. "How'd you do that?" he shrugged and tried to pull his shirt off. **

** "Hold on, I'll find you something." I said opening my closet and digging through some of the cardboard boxes I kept my baby clothes in. I found something and held it out to him, allowing him to speculate. He nodded smiling and allowed me to help him out of the h*** clothes. I finally held out something I held near to my heart. "This was my first hat, my dad gave it to me right before he died. I'm gonna give this to you, but you have to promise that you'll guard it with your life." He nodded and took the hat from my hand, sticking it on sideways like I wore mine and posing like a gangster. I laughed and looked him up and down. "I have plans for you." He smiled looking excited and struggled into a standing position. I picked him up as he held his arms out to me and opened the door. I went back downstairs quickly and back into the living room. "He woke up." I said sitting back down next to Blake with Keni in my lap. **

** "What is he wearing?" Rosalie asked with evident disgust in her tone.**

** "Actual clothes instead of that crap you put him in before." I answered without looking at her. "Are you venomous?" I asked Keni in his ear. He shrugged but realized my intentions. The look he gave me said he'd be happy to find out, I smiled. "Be my guest." He clapped his hands together, now smiling mischievously. "I love this kid." I said to the others. **

** "Was I ever that small?" Blake asked. I shook my head.**

** "You were a h*** of a lot bigger, you weighed a lot more too." **

** "Hey!" He exclaimed pinching me, though I could tell he wasn't angry. I giggled and shrugged.**

** "It's true, if it makes you feel better Darius weighed a whole lot more than you did." He thought about that for a moment and shrugged it off. He rested his head on my shoulder yawning sleepily and closing his eyes. "Good night." I whispered. He muttered something unintelligible and fell sound asleep. I swear I didn't know anyone who fell asleep as fast as he did, it was just odd. Keni seemed to be thinking the same thing, he smirked and pinched Blake's nose closed. I watched in amusement as Blake eventually snorted loudly and jerked his head away but didn't wake up. We burst into a fit of hushed giggles and put our hands over each other's mouths to keep from waking him up. I looked up as Edward finally came inside with Carlisle right behind him. He didn't meet anyone's eyes as he slumped down in the love seat with his head in his hands. Renesme crawled over to him and pulled herself into his lap. He welcomed her into an embrace without looking up. Carlisle locked eyes with me for a moment and nodded before going upstairs, probably to check on the corpse.**

** Everyone was silent for a long time, I could feel eyes on me but I didn't look to see whose. I lowered my head in silent mourning and closed my eyes. It was really my fault this time.**


	9. Night Grandma

** The children grew a whole lot over the past couple days. Keni could walk on his own now though he preferred to ride on my back like a monkey. Renesme on the other hand couldn't do hardly anything. It was becoming evident that they were growing at an unnatural rate though we didn't know why. **

** I sat in the medical room watching Bella's body. It had been almost three days since the kids were born and I'd been coming in here once every day in some bizarre hope she might stir and sit up suddenly. It was foolish I knew that much but I couldn't shake the feeling.**

** "Keni and Renesme are okay, we figured out that Renesme can show people thoughts and memories. The only other thing she can do is scream like a mother in labor, but I'm sure she learned that from Chase." Either I was going crazy or I swore she'd just smirked. I shook myself and continued. "There's something going on with Keni but we don't know what it is yet. I think he actually likes me, maybe its just because I give him decent clothes and food and I actually care about what he wants, maybe its pity. But I'll take it either way." This time she did laugh. Her eyes opened and looked at me while I stared at her in shock. **

** "Hi Andy." She flashed a smile and sat up looking around in wonder.**

** "Carlisle, I've lost my mind!" I screamed backing up towards the window.**

** "Andy calm down, it's me I'm alive just changed." She soothed smiling at Carlisle as he burst into the room. He froze and stared at her in shock for a moment.**

** "Bella?" he whispered. She nodded as if she couldn't see why this was such a big deal and stood up.**

** "Wow this is awesome." She mused. I smiled and gave her a quick hug.**

** "Glad to have you back." I said. "I'll go get Edward." I said and left the room going down the stairs and into the living room. Edward was slumped down on the couch staring aimlessly off into space.**

** "What do you want?" he growled as he sensed me staring at him.**

** "Do you trust me?" I asked. He just barely shook his head. "Fine, then I won't tell you about the awesome surprise I have for you." He looked up, curiosity plain in his eyes.**

** "What surprise?" he asked.**

** "Do you trust me?" I repeated. He sighed and nodded standing up.**

** "Now what surprise?" I took his hand and pulled him upstairs, into the room before he could protest. And he didn't when he saw his wife standing there smiling. I felt a rush of air and they were wrapping each other in tight intimate embraces. **

** "Maybe we should go." I whispered to Carlisle. He nodded and followed me out of the room. I slid down the banister and went into the Kitchen. "Bella's back." I said picking Keni up off the counter and allowing him to climb onto my back. I felt Rosalie and Alice rush past me going to make sure that I wasn't a liar. Emmett and Jasper followed their wives suit and I was left alone with Keni. "So, Blake's busy with werewolf duties and everyone else will be busy getting your mom acclimated, what do you want to do?" he shrugged and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Where's your sister?" he pointed to a framed picture of Jacob sitting on the counter and I rolled my eyes. "I swear if I didn't know better I'd think he…" I trailed off and put my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god." I pulled out my phone and hurriedly dialed Jacob's number. Thankfully he actually answered. "I can't believe you imprinted on Bella's kid!" I exclaimed. He growled.**

** "It wasn't my fault it just happened, what do you care anyway?" he asked.**

** "I care because Bella's going to kick you're a** when she finds out." I replied through my teeth.**

** "Bella's dead smart a**." **

** "She just woke up, she's a leech now a**hat." I muttered. He hung up abruptly and I moaned. I looked at Keni's questioning glance and shrugged. "Don't ask me what an a**hat is I have no idea." (I really don't I just read it in a different book and found it appropriate for this conversation cause he really has been acting like one. Whatever that is.) He shrugged. "Why can't you talk?" His expression turned sullen and he reached for a piece of paper and pen that was sitting at the counter. I watched as he wrote something in perfect calligraphy and handed me the paper. **

_**My voice doesn't work.**_

** "You're mute aren't you?" he shrugged again and wrote something else.**

_**What's mute?**_

** "It's when your voice doesn't work, basically when you can't talk." He pouted and put his head down on the table.**

_**Then yes I'm mute. What do I do?**_

__**I thought about that for a moment and smiled. "I'll teach you sign language." He gave me a confused look. "Sign language is like talking with your hands." He smiled looking excited and nodded once. "Let's go sit outside and I'll teach you." He climbed onto my back and waited for me to move. I went out the back door and a little ways into the trees. He jumped off of me and sat down cross legged in a comfortable patch of grass while I sat leaning against a tree. "Ok, we'll learn the basics first." And at that I started to teach him sign language. He caught on very quickly and he was now speaking fluently with his hands. He could say everything from 'I'm hungry' to 'I hate your slimy guts' (I was proud when he caught on to that faster than anything else.) "I think you got it, just use that until we can find you a quicker mean of communication. He nodded and signed 'This is gonna be fun.' I smiled and nodded once looking up as I heard rock smashing against rock. I felt him cling onto my shoulders as I stood up and ran toward the sound. I emerged from the trees and looked at Bella beating the s*** out of a big boulder by the garage. Everyone was watching her in amusement. I shot Jacob my hardest glare and then turned my attention back to Bella. She continued to deface the boulder until Renesme giggled. They all froze and she looked back at her daughter. **

** "Did she just giggle?" she asked. Everyone crowded around her in amazement. Keni and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes, I knew he wasn't particularly fond of his sister, probably because she was the one with the special power while he was mute. I patted his hand on my shoulder and looked back to the scene. Bella's eyes landed on us for a half second then she looked away as if her son wasn't there. I hoped that he hadn't noticed, but apparently he had, he made a little sniffling noise and buried his face in my hair. I pulled him around where he was in front of me and looked him dead in the eye.**

** "Don't worry about it dude, she loves you no matter what." He bit his lip and nodded once. I kissed his forehead as he buried his face in my hair again and I walked toward the others. **

** "What's going on guys?"I asked as casually as I could. **

** "Nessie laughed." Jacob said without looking at me. I heard Keni snort from behind me and tried to ignore it. I noticed Bella had frozen and I could hear her grinding her teeth together. **

** "What'd you just call her?" she asked sounding totally p***ed. **

** "Nessie, that's her nickname." I answered for him. Keni looked up curiously to see what had happened, Bella was actually shaking now. Edward and Jasper were the first to understand what was going on, they pulled Renesme away and Rosalie hurried her toward the house glancing behind her every few feet. **

** "You named my child after the loch ness monster!" she screeched lunging for Jacob's throat. I half tossed Keni to Edward before getting in between them and taking her full force on myself. Jacob took the opportunity to jump out of the way and half hid behind Emmett. Bella didn't seem to realize that it was me she was trying to kill and not Jacob. She had completely lost control which was only common for a new born, but I had no doubt in my mind that she would kill me if I didn't do something about it. I forced her onto her back with great difficulty and pinned her to the ground. **

** "Bella stop it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She continued to struggle but I saw recognition flash in her eyes. "Calm down, it's me. Calling her Nessie was my idea!" I said without thinking. I figured I might as well put it on myself, I had nothing to lose and if Jacob really was Renesme's imprint than I wouldn't do that to her. Her eyes lit up with blind anger again and she pushed me off her jumping to her feet and staring down at me. **

** "You don't ever talk to my children again you got me?" I nodded and lay back on the ground, catching my breath and making sure she hadn't injured me. I heard Edward consoling her as the others followed them into the house. I even heard Keni's muffled grunts of protest as he was hauled with them. When I finally sat up I saw Jacob standing there and looking at me. **

** "You're welcome." I said coldly. **

** "Why did you do that, you could've told her everything and saved yourself." He said still staring at me. I shrugged.**

** "I figured saving your sorry a** might earn me some brownie points, plus I had nothing to lose except Keni." I stared at my hands; I now realized it was true. She hadn't just meant Renesme when she said 'children'. She wouldn't allow him to converse with me at all anymore. **

** "Should I tell her?" I was sort of surprised that he was asking me for my opinion.**

** "You probably shouldn't tell her right now considering she came really close to killing both of us no less than five minutes ago. But maybe in a couple days, I think she deserves to know. I suggest you wear protective padding though." He couldn't hold back his smile and he looked toward the house. **

** "So who's left on your team? Darius, Chase, Alex, Blake, Paul?" he motioned for me to continue for him. **

** "That's it, everyone else is on Team 'hates me'." I muttered. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but thought better of it and jogged into the house. I watched him go then lay down on my back again closing my eyes and allowing myself to relax. I wasn't there long before I felt someone's warm hand stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at Blake slowly. **

** "Hi." He muttered kissing my forehead. I smiled and nodded greeting. "I heard Bella isn't dead after all." **

** "Ya but she's p***ed. Remember how Jacob started calling her Nessie?" he nodded once still stroking my cheek. "Well apparently Momma didn't like that, so she tried to attack Jacob and I told her it was my idea. So now she hates me and I'm no longer allowed to come within hearing distance of Keni or Renesme." He winced.**

** "Why'd you defend him?" he asked quietly allowing me to prop myself up against his knee so I could look at him better. I shrugged.**

** "I think he imprinted with Renesme, Bella tried to kill him I wasn't going to put that little girl through that kind of stuff." He brushed a strand of hair from my face a small smile rising on his lips.**

** "Why is it you're only seen for the bad stuff you do and not any of the good stuff?" he asked, I wasn't sure if he meant me to answer but I shrugged anyway.**

** "Maybe the one bad thing that happened to me outdid all the good stuff. I killed three people with one move, nothings ever going to get over that." I said quietly. **

** "Andy, listen to me, you did not kill them, it was an accident." He said forcefully taking hold of my arm a little rougher than necessary, he quickly realized what he was doing subconsciously and let go of me. "Sorry." He just barely whispered his apology. "It just makes me so mad I don't like watching them do this to you and not being able to do anything about it." He clenched his fists and stared at the ground for a moment. I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head up to look into my eyes.**

** "You are doing everything. H*** they probably would've ripped me apart and burned the pieces by now if you weren't here to keep your dad semi-under control." He kind of smiled and grimaced at the same time which looked so weird I had to laugh. "Well, it appears I'm not allowed to go into the house at the moment so what do you want to do?" **

** "Actually, I came here to ask you something. The new pack has decided to have a camp out over by the jumping rocks. And since you were the original inspiration we want to invite you. It'll be fun, ghost stories, pranks, I'd say food but you don't eat." I smiled.**

** "I'm in." I said without hesitation. He smirked and pulled me to my feet. "We're going to get together in an hour. So we have time to kill." My phone rang before I could reply and I pulled it out. I recognized Raheed's number and let out a little groan. I hadn't thought about what I should tell him. "Hey." I answered trying to sound distraught as I made up a lie last minute. **

** "Where the h*** have you been twin? You and your mom have been missing for the past couple days and everyone's worried about you." He said. I tried to ignore Blake's questioning look and frantically tried to think of some mental picture that would make me sound close to tears. **

** "I know, I know I'm sorry. My dad is like going berserk. He forced my mom to come to his house to figure out my custody agreements and now he won't let us leave." I said closing my eyes for a moment. He was silent for what seemed like forever.**

** "Do you need me to come get you? I will." I tried to laugh with a hint of hysteria in my voice.**

** "No don't worry about it. He's kinda violent and I don't want him to hurt you… oh wait, that's him I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I can!" he started to say something but I quickly hung up and bowed to mockingly. "And that is how you lie to a human. I will hold for applause." He smirked and clapped his hands.**

** "Ok, now who is he and why'd he call you twin?" he asked taking my hand and pulling me toward the thicker trees. And so I explained it to him as we made our way to the cliffs. He didn't act jealous or possessive at all, he just listened nodding when necessary. As I concluded my story he chewed his lip, contemplating what I'd just told him. "Interesting." I smirked and greeted the others as we left the trees. The setting sun was just about to disappear on the horizon and Darius was attempting to start a fire in a little makeshift pit. After watching him for about a minute I rolled my eyes and knelt down next to him. **

** "Move." I said pushing him lightly out of the way. He watched me skeptically as I looked down at the pieces of singed wood. As I looked at them the fire seemed to appear out of nowhere and flare up dangerously. I smiled and looked at him.**

** "How'd you do that?" he asked in amazement. I simply shrugged and got up, going to sit with Blake. He smirked amusedly at Darius's still awed expression. **

** "How did you do that?" he repeated in my ear. **

** "I actually have no idea but I'm just gonna go with it." He chuckled and kissed my neck lightly. **

** "Hey no make out sessions until the rest of us fall asleep." Chase scolded tossing a coke to Blake. He caught it as it came within inches of colliding with the side of my head. **

** "You realize it's possible for that request to be used in an attempt to cause us irritation." Everyone stared at Alex blankly while I rolled my eyes.**

** "He means that because you said that, we might do it anyway to annoy you." They nodded making 'ooohhhh' sounds and opening their cokes, their cheeks a little red from embarrassment. It was surprising that they slept in school so much they couldn't understand simple terms like what Alex said. It got kind of annoying sometimes but I learned to deal with it just like a whole lot of other stuff. But I'm getting off topic there.**

** "So who tells the first story?" Darius asked when the sun had completely disappeared and we were now cast in the eerie light of the moon and the fire between us. He turned on his flashlight and held It below his face, smiling evilly before shining the light in each of our faces. A cold breeze swept onto us from the ocean and some of the guys actually shivered, pulling their jackets up over their necks. I leaned into Blake slightly as the cold wind caused me to shiver involuntarily too. Chase raised his hand and caught the flashlight as Darius threw it to him. We all listened as he told his story. The only part that actually scared me was near the end when he started describing the death scene. I know vampires are constantly known for killing people, but it still made my skin crawl sometimes. I could tell that Blake was scared stiff by the way he was trying not to shake and he had his arms wrapped firmly and protectively around my waist. The fire seemed to dim a little as Chase ended the story with the monster creeping up behind the girl and sucking her into darkness. He turned off the flashlight and for a second we were in the pitch black. The only thing that could be heard was the guys heavy breathing and the crackle of the dying embers. **

** "Boom!" I clapped my hands together and they all nearly jumped out of their skin. I laughed and the fire seemed to blaze up again, as if laughing with me. Blake tried to catch his breath behind me and flicked my head.**

** "That wasn't funny." He muttered. I smirked and nodded.**

** "Ok, Andy's next." He tossed the flashlight to me and I hurried to think of a good scary story. I thought of one and gave Alex a knowing look. He smiled and pretended to make himself comfortable but really backed toward the trees. A little while ago, before the accident, he'd told just me and him a really scary story. Jacob had helped by turning into a wolf and hiding behind a tree until the climax, then scaring the s*** out of the people watching by jumping up, howling and barking. I was really hoping at least one of them would scream like little girls. I planted an evil smirk on my lips and started to tell the story, never glancing at Alex as he inconspicuously backed toward the tree line. They hung on my every word, their eyes widening with every sharp intake of breath I took. When I got to the climax I heard Alex purposefully snap a twig in the darkness beyond their range of sight. Everyone spun around searching the darkness for the fictional monster I had been telling them about. I continued with the story, my tone rising with every word. When I finished the last line I turned the flash light off and watched as a big dark shape exploded from the trees. It barked and howled and growled viciously snapping at us with bared teeth. I was right, they did scream like little girls, the only thing that was actually disappointing was that Blake was one of the ones who girly screamed. But it was entertaining though. After watching them for about a minute I turned the flashlight back on and pointed it at Alex. He phased back and we both burst out laughing fist bumping each other and dodging the indignant slap attempts they were throwing at us. Blake pulled me into his lap and jabbed the only, very small tickle spot I had. He was the only one who knew about it and I knew I'd regret it one day. I flinched away from him trying to get out of his grasp but he just pulled me back and jabbed me again. **

"**You should've heard the way you screamed." I gasped once he was finally done. I fell limp breathing heavily and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes and jabbed me one more time just for the fun of it. Alex slumped down back in his place and pulled his sweat shirt back on. **

"**Blake, since you are the alpha I think I should request permission to get revenge on your girlfriend and brother." Darius said smiling mischievously. I saw Blake gesture with his head toward the cliffs and scrambled in an attempt to get to my feet. He stood up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting my feet off the ground. Chase and Darius grabbed Alex and they hauled us both toward the cliff's edge. Blake pulled off my hat and dropped it on the ground. **

** "Don't want to get your hat wet." He said in my ear stopping right at the cliff's edge. As Darius and Chase came up beside him he released me. I felt my stomach turn a flip as I fell, in complete darkness now. I heard Alex yelling something from not far above me but it was cut off as I hit the ice cold water. The impact of the water caused me to take an involuntary breath and my lungs filled with water. It wasn't like I was drowning, I technically didn't need the air, but the temperature still shocked me. I fought my way to the surface and coughed up a butt load of water. Alex had already surfaced next to me and was fighting the waves back to shore. Seeing that he was okay I swam over to where the cliff started and latched onto the wall. I climbed all the way to the top, attempting to get out of the frigid water as fast as possible. I could hear them laughing as I reached the top and pulled myself over the edge collapsing on my back and catching my breath.**

** "Let's not do that again when the waters below zero shall we?" I asked sitting up and shaking my hair dry. Blake nodded still laughing and helped me to my feet. Chase tossed me a pair of my jeans, a tank top, some dry sneakers, and another jacket. "You were planning this?" they all shrugged at the same time.**

** "Personal enjoyment." Was Darius's explanation. I rolled my eyes and went behind a tree to change. When I returned Chase was back shaking himself off like a dog. I sat down in my previous position with Blake and shivered a little involuntarily. That water really was cold. He smirked and inched closer to me; I openly welcomed his warmth and leaned against him again. Chase reached inside a book bag he'd brought and pulled out some s'more ingredients, which really excited the wolves. Then I smelled something that immediately caught my attention. I looked at Chase just as he pulled out a bag o' blood. I smiled and took it from him as he held it out to me. As I bit into it I heard Blake muttering to himself. 'It's Ketchup. It's Ketchup. It's Ketchup.' I rolled my eyes and drank all of it quickly so they didn't have to look at it long. When I was done I felt strangely relaxed and calm rather than the usual energized and jittery. I watched them roast the marshmallows and mush them between graham crackers and chocolate before shoving it all into their mouths at once. This was almost as entertaining as scaring the poo out of them with the story. **

** "I'm enjoying myself." Chase said when he was done.**

** "Dude you have s*** all over your face." I laughed. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled sheepishly. Darius chuckled and shoved his third one into his mouth. **

** "How many are you going to eat?" Alex asked.**

** "You shouldn't be talking that's your eighth." Blake muttered. **

** "And you've had twelve." I retorted. He stuck his tongue out at me but smiled.**

** "I still don't see how you can't eat these." Chase said to me. "They're awesome." I rolled my eyes and felt another cold breeze wash over us. **

** "It's cold tonight." Alex commented shivering. I grunted agreement and looked at my knees. I felt Blake yawn behind me before he kissed the base of my neck. **

** "Well I'm going to sleep, no make out sessions please." Chase muttered lying down on his back. Blake and I exchanged looks before each making loud wet kissy noises in his direction. He flicked us off without sitting up and rolled over onto his side where his back was facing us. **

** "Night Chase." I said sweetly. He grumbled something that sounded like a good night then I heard him start to snore quietly. Alex soon followed his example followed by Darius. "Sleepy?" I whispered to Blake. He yawned again and closed his eyes for a moment. **

** "No." he murmured shaking himself back awake.**

** "Ya right, go to sleep." He didn't seem to have the energy to argue with me. He moaned and slumped down on his side.**

** "Ok grandma." He murmured then fell into unconsciousness. I giggled and kissed his forehead gently. I lay down on my side close to him and closed my eyes, willing myself into a thought process I substituted as sleep. Right before my mind completely entered the 'dream world' I felt Blake subconsciously drape his arm over my waist, sighing with pleasure and contentment. I suddenly felt something I hadn't genuinely felt in a long time, happiness, love, I was actually having a good time with no judgment or anger getting in the way. With that thought in my mind, I entered my dream world. **


	10. Shed from hell

** I jolted into subconsciousness when I heard a large banging noise. I was still half awake when I felt Blake yank my body in a random direction. I was pulled to my feet and yanked away again.**

** "What the h***?" I asked rubbing my eyes, finally fully awake. All I saw now was smoke and flashes of light all around us. **

** "Get down." Blake shouted shoving me back to the ground.**

** "Get up or stay down make up your mind." I yelled back. Darius appeared out of the smoke and tripped over me, falling to the ground. Chase and Alex followed suit diving down beside us. "Enough!" I hadn't realized I'd spoken until the words came out of my mouth. We suddenly felt a strong wind and all the smoke was blown away into the trees. Everything went quiet and we looked at each other.**

** "What was that?" Darius asked.**

** "I don't know but it's not over yet, what the h*** is your problem Jacob, you could've gotten us killed!" I yelled into the woods. The sounds of obnoxious laughing met our ears and I hissed as they emerged from the trees. Each of them was covered in war paint from head to toe. **

** "It was just a smoke bomb." He mumbled shrugging.**

** "Bunch of a**tards." I scoffed at them, pushing myself to my feet.**

** "A**tards? A**tards is the best you can do?" Jared scoffed. **

** "Oh Jared, your finally cussing again, I thought Kim told you no." He growled and tried to step toward me. Blake pulled me behind him and growled too. **

** "Why are you here?" Darius asked helping Chase up then glaring at his father. **

** "Why are we here Jake?" Embry asked crossing his arms over his bare chest.**

** "We declare war on the new pack. Loser joins the others pack." Jacob said loudly, smiling in a way that made him look highly intoxicated. I let out a snort and ducked under Blake's arm so I could see. **

** "No f***ing way, we really don't want to beat you're a**es. You are our dad's after all." Alex scoffed. **

** "Fear of a challenge." Jared taunted. **

** "If we agree, do I get to help?" I asked smirking. **

** "Sure, it won't help them any, but ya." Jacob said. **

** "What are our weapon choices?" I asked. **

** "Smoke bombs, paintball guns, stuff like that." Embry said. I tapped my chin in contemplation. **

** "I think we should accept." I mumbled to Blake. **

** "You know they will beat our a**es, they probably have heavy artillery waiting." I shook my head and looked back to them.**

** "We accept, on several conditions," I ignored Blake's 'shut up now' look and put on a poker face for the other pack. "We get all the weapons we can find in my shed. The war will be fought in human form, whoever changes into a wolf forfeits for their team." I said. **

** "We accept your conditions, one hour, baseball clearing, prepare to lose." They turned and went back into the trees, talking to themselves about how easy this was going to be. Chase, Darius, Alex, and Blake all hit me at the same time.**

** "What were you thinking, we're gonna lose and have to join their pack again." Darius scolded. I only smiled and adjusted my hat on my head.**

** "We're gonna win, and they're gonna bow at our feet." I mumbled.**

** "I'm proud of your optimism but there's a slight matter of actually winning." Blake said. **

** "We have something they don't." **

** "What's that?" Alex challenged.**

** "My shed from hell." I said. They exchanged glances then looked back to me. "Come on I'll show you." I sprinted toward the trees, only glancing behind me once to make sure they were following. **

** When we reached home I dug my keys out of my jacket pocket and approached my shed. I stuck it in the lock and glanced behind me. **

** "Be prepared, what you are about to see me haunt you for the rest of your life." I said before I opened the door.**

** "Just tell us what we have to work with." Darius said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and pushed it open, going inside and pulling a string attached to an overhead light. When I looked back to them again they were staring around in awe. One wall was absolutely covered in all sorts of paint guns and smoke grenades. The other walls were stocked with god knows what. Books, movies, computer games, pieces of wood and metal, I even had a couple doll parts scattered around. I walked up to my work desk in the corner and uncovered a fairly small cage. **

** "Hi Manson." I said sticking my hand in and pulling out the white mouse I kept as a pet. He scurried up my arm and made himself comfortable on my shoulder. **

** "What have you been doing in here D?" Blake asked wrapping his arms around my waist, still looking around in wonder.**

** "Wallowing in self pity." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and pecked me on the mouth. **

** "Get a room, we got a war to fight." Darius called taking a paint ball gun off the wall. **

** "Each of you get one of those for extra security." I went over to one drawer and pulled it open, sifting through the random items that were in them. **

** "What are you looking for?" Blake asked taking a gun off the wall. I found what I was looking for and tossed it to him. "Tranquilizer bullets?" he inquired. I nodded and pulled another gun out from behind the desk.**

** "One bullet will cause the person it hits to fall unconscious within thirty seconds, gentlemen, prepare to get some new members." They exchanged smiles and took turns painting themselves with some paint I kept nearby for no apparent reason. I painted myself too, making colorful marks on my face. "Take some grenades too, let's have some fun before we win." They nodded and started stuffing their pockets with various types of weapons. "Are we ready?" they nodded again smiling.**

** "Let's go kick some a**." Blake said. I sat Manson back down in his cage then followed them out, locking the door behind me. They broke into a run into the trees and didn't stop until we reached the baseball clearing. **

** "They'll probably try to take us by surprise and it's ideal to be out there and not in here so we can see." Blake said quietly.**

** "I vote Andy tests it." Darius said.**

** "Why me?"**

** "Because you got us into this mess, and you can dodge stuff faster than we can." Chase said shoving me forward. I shrugged and tentatively stepped out into the clearing. When nothing happened I took a couple more steps.**

** "Jacob, are you out there?" I called with a smirk. "You know, Jared **_**did**_** your mom!" I just barely heard a growl from the other end of the clearing. "Yep, I bet you've always wondered why you and Jared look so much alike." I heard another growl and gestured in their direction with my hand behind my back. "Oh yeah, I can't believe your dad didn't tell you about the affair. Everyone knew about it." He snapped at that one. He jumped out from behind a tree and shot at me with what looked like a paint ball gun. I ducked out of the way of the coming projectile and shot him with my own gun. With a fierce battle cry both packs surged out from the cover of the trees. I pulled the clip out of a grenade and threw it at them, watching the outburst of thick smoke overtake them. I knelt down and watched father and son go at it, wishing I had a camera so much. This would be awesome on you tube.**

** "Andy, it's time!" Blake yelled throwing a paint grenade directly at his dad. I nodded and started to stand up, only to be bombarded by paint ball after paint ball. By the time the volley ended I was sure I was a walking art piece. I ignored the stickiness to the best of my ability and loaded my tranquilizer gun. I aimed it directly at Jared and smirked.**

** "Night night." I murmured pulling the trigger. The dart hit him right in the butt and he jumped, yelping in pain and surprise. I laughed and struggled to reload as another volley of paint hit me. I sighted my target and let the dart fly, it sank into Embry's arm with ease and I watched him swat at it as if swatting at a mosquito. I heard a thump as Jared fell, unconscious to the ground and Darius ran up beside me.**

** "Get Quil and we win." I nodded and sighted my target again. **

** "Sorry Quil." I whispered and pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to slow down as it sailed over the heads of the fighting werewolves. I held my breath as it got closer and closer to its target, begging Quil not to make any sudden movements. He did look, but by then it was too late, it hit him in the thigh and he cried out, struggling to get it out before he too fell unconscious. But his attempts were in vain, he dropped to his knees and then to his stomach. Blake, Chase, Darius, and I all cried out in triumph, converging into a large victory hug. **

** "Nice aim, that was awesome." Chase said draping his arm over my shoulder. I smiled proudly and looked past him to where Jacob was just climbing to his feet. **

** "Welcome to our pack." Blake called smugly. **

** "You guys got lucky." He said waving us off. I rolled my eyes.**

** "You made an agreement, say hello to your new alpha." I replied. He grimaced and averted his eyes to the ground.**

** "Come on Dad, lose with good grace." Blake called wrapping his arms around my waist. He made a face and walked toward us. **

** "Fine, we lose, we'll join your pack." He held out his hand in offering, which Blake shook with an overly cocky smile on his face. **

** "So when's that tranquilizer stuff going to wear off?" Chase asked.**

** "Six to nine hours?" I said shrugging.**

** "Sixty-nine hours?" Jacob asked skeptically.**

** "No six **_**to **_**nine hours." I replied slowly so he got the message. "Now let's go home and celebrate!" They cheered loudly in agreement and I laughed. "Good luck with them Jacob." He stuck his tongue out at me then started tending to his brothers. I watched as the guys phased and broke off in a trot toward my house. I followed them, doing my best to wipe off as much as the paint as possible before it dried. I noticed that the guys fur was matted with multi colored paint. "You guys will have to hose off before we go inside." Blake barked to show that he'd heard and sped up a little, bumping shoulders with Darius as he passed. I jumped lightly onto Blake's back, dodging several branches in the process and watched the others run. He stopped short and I was thrown forward, into the clearing in front of my house. "Wow thanks." I muttered sarcastically. He came into my line of vision still in his wolf form and poked me with his nose. I smirked and sat up, pushing myself to my feet. "Ok, who's first?" I asked grabbing the hose and turning on the water. I turned it on all of them and did my best to wash them off. It was actually very entertaining to watch, especially when Darius rolled over onto his back to wash his under side. I laughed so hard I fell over. **

** "Stop laughing, it's your turn next." Darius muttered defensively. I tried to stop laughing and shook my head.**

** "I'm sorry, that was just too funny." I said catching my breath and turning the hose on myself. Washing off most of the present paint. When I looked up the guys were just phasing back. "Now we can eat." I said. They smiled and made a bee line for the front door. I rolled my eyes and followed them. Of course I wasn't going to eat anything, but this was still worthy of celebration. I stopped in the living room to greet my family but I was met with stony faces. "What's wrong?" I asked, catching Keni as he jumped into my arms. **

** "The Volturi think we've been creating immortal children. They're coming for Keni and Renesme." Alice said wiping away a tear and squeezing Bella's hand. **

** "Well what are we going to do about it?" I sat down on the arm of the chair Emmett was sitting in and arranged Keni in my lap. **

** "We have to convince them that Keni and Ness-Renesme aren't immortal children. It'll take more than us, we're gonna have to talk to more covens and get them to witness the children growing." Carlisle said. I nodded.**

** "I need to think, Jasper come with me." Alice took his hand and pulled him out the back door without another word. I watched her go, biting my lip so hard it actually hurt. **

** "What's a possible outcome?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer.**

** "Most likely, they'll kill us and the kids for unlawful behavior." Edward said without meeting my eyes.**

** "Oh h*** no, that's not gonna happen." I replied looking down at Keni. He buried his face in my neck and clutched the front of my shirt in his small hand. **

** "Our thoughts exactly, it's just a fact that is of high probability, for now we just have to get witnesses and work on expanding Bella's powers." I nodded once. Blake and the others came in, each carrying a can of coke and a bag of who knows what, laughing happily. They all froze when they saw us. **

** "Who died?" Blake asked giving me a concerned look. **

** "No one died yet mutt, the Volturi's coming." Rosalie scoffed with a look of complete distaste on her flawless face. **

** "Why?" Darius spoke up. I didn't bother to listen as Carlisle explained for a second time and hugged Keni tighter to my chest.**

** "We're gonna be okay, I promise." I breathed in his ear.**

** "**_**I'm scared." **_**I heard a high kid voice in my head and instinctively looked around.**

** "Who said that?" I asked. Edward was looking around too. **

_**"That was me." **_**I heard it again and looked down at Keni. **

** "You?" he nodded as if it weren't a big deal. "I can hear him in my head." **

** "Why isn't he talking?" Bella asked. I took a deep breath.**

** "Keni is mute, he can't speak, he will never be able to speak." I looked down, pretending to be very interested in the folds of Renesme's dress. **

** "What the h*** did you do to him now? You broke his voice b****!" She half yelled standing up and yanking Keni from me. **

** "It was a birth defect, it wasn't my fault!" I replied shrinking away from her. She ignored Keni's protests and practically tossed him to Rosalie. **

** "Take the kids upstairs, they need to take a nap." Rosalie nodded and carried both children up the stairs. "Why the h*** do you have to mess everything up?" Bella asked turning her attention back to me. At that I finally snapped. I stood up to my full height and glared at her.**

** "Listen, I am sick of being blamed for everything. At least I saved your kids! If I hadn't they'd have killed you!" I yelled.**

** "So you decided to do it for them thanks a lot!" she shot back.**

** "Your welcome, I bit you, I changed you just like you wanted! Why is it that everything I do is seen as wrong?"**

** "Because everything you do is wrong! You made my child mute, you almost killed me by ripping my stomach open, you killed Leah and the others!" **

** "Hey!" Blake spoke up getting in front of me. "Step off b****!"**

** "Don't talk to my wife like that!" Edward said standing up.**

** "Tell your dog not to talk to my girlfriend like that!" he countered, they glared at each other and I could almost feel the tension that suddenly filled the air. Without warning, the magazines sitting on the coffee table burst into flames, flaring up almost to the roof. Everyone jumped and stared at the fire in awe for a second. Carlisle suddenly disappeared and returned with a fire extinguisher, he pulled out the pin and shot the white foam onto the flames. When they were out everyone took a deep breath and looked at me.**

** "You better not blame me or I swear." I threatened gritting my teeth together.**

** "No I think it was you! Think of something that makes you angry." It wasn't that hard, I thought for a moment then glanced at Bella. The hem of her dress burst into flames, burning the thin piece of cloth very quickly. Carlisle turned the fire extinguisher on her and she was instantly covered in white foam. I giggled.**

** "Ok, I'll take the blame for that one." She shot me a glare and I smirked. **

** "Rosie, I want you to imagine a big bubble of water coming in from the kitchen and floating right above your hand." I shrugged and did as he told me, imagining a bubble of water came floating in and levitated just above my palm. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I opened them and looked down at the water above my hand. **

** "Holy s***." I muttered moving my fingers a little. The water quivered and turned into a long snake like tube, twitching around the room as if inspecting the watching vamps and werewolves. **

** "Andy, I think you can control the elements." Just as he said this, a cold wind whipped through the room, sending the water directly into Edward's face and up his nose. I smiled and looked at Blake.**

** "Cool."**


	11. too cool to love you crush

Sup peoples, first off I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been trying to write as much as possible but I've been getting a lot of homework. And on top of that I got addicted to this game on my brother's PSP and I haven't been able to stop until…well…now. Second, I want to thank my readers for being extraordinarily patient and supportive. Ok, don't like sprite cans!

"**Come on Andy you gotta try again." Carlisle said.**

** "We've been trying since breakfast and I'm tired." I whined sitting down on the back stairs. He rolled his eyes.**

** "You've only done it once." **

** "And I seriously feel like passing out, so can we stop?" I asked taking Keni into my lap as he appeared behind me. I felt a surge of cold air engulf me then move through Keni before blowing Carlisle off his feet. He sat up shaking his head.**

** "That's what I'm talking about." He mumbled. I giggled and looked down at Keni. He was focusing hard on something I couldn't see. **

** "What is it?" I whispered attempting to follow his gaze. He blinked once and looked up at me, shaking his head. "If something's wrong you need to tell me." I said smiling slyly. **

** '**_**It was nothing.' **_**He thought still shaking his head. I shrugged and leaned back on the stairs.**

** "Try that again." Carlisle had climbed to his feet and retrieved his clip board. I moaned.**

** "What do you want me to do?" I asked.**

** "Ummm… water." he said shrugging. I exchanged a glance with Keni then held my hand out, palm up to him. I felt the water before I saw it, I felt cool, refreshed, clean. I sighed and looked up as the water trickled into my vision, pooling just in front of my hand, as if awaiting my command. **

** "Good," he said jotting something down on his clip board. I smiled and thrust my hand forward, sending the ball of water in his direction. He looked up just in time and ducked, watching the ball soar over his head and continue into the trees. **

** "Hey!" I giggled again as I heard Blake's voice. He came out of the trees, running his hand through his damp hair. "Is there a specific reason you hit me in the head with a water balloon?" he asked.**

** "It wasn't technically a water balloon." I said shrugging. **

** "Ok, we can take a break." Carlisle said and hurried into the house. I watched him go then looked back to Blake. **

** "Sorry." I apologized smiling sheepishly. He nodded and sat down next to me. Keni immediately covered his eyes and looked away as Blake leaned in to kiss me. He chuckled and kissed me for a long moment.**

** '**_**Are you done yet?' **_**Keni asked impatiently. I pulled away from Blake long enough to flick his head. **

** "If you don't like it go inside." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me then got up and struggled up the steps and into the house with his eyes closed. I watched him in amusement for a moment then turned back to Blake. "Well how's your day been?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled my legs into his lap.**

** "Ok, it's awesome having dad and the others answer to us and stuff but I didn't expect this to be such a huge responsibility." He mumbled fiddling absently with a hole in my jeans. **

** "I think you can do this though, you gotta follow your instinct and do what you think is best for your people." He winced.**

** "That may not work out because my werewolf instinct is telling me to rip your whole family to shreds." I shivered.**

** "Ok, ignore that instinct." He chuckled. "But look deeper, what do you feel besides the urge to rip us to shreds?" he considered that for a moment. **

** "I want to protect my people from bad vampires. These vamps that are coming, what are they like?" he asked.**

** "There are three leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro can read minds like Edward, but unlike Edward Aro has to be in physical contact with you to see your thoughts. If he does he can see past and present thoughts. Caius doesn't have a special gift, but he prefers the notion of fighting over negotiation. He'll be the first to turn the guard on us when they come. Marcus is the least talkative of the three, he has no interest in anything but he can sense relationships." He thought about that for a moment. **

** "What about the guard, do they have any special members?" he asked. **

** "The witch twins, Alec and Jane. Alec can cut off your senses, Jane can make you feel pain with one look. Next is Felix, he's super strong and stuff. Then there's Demetri, he's a tracker. He can find you no matter where you are, how far away, it doesn't matter." He winced.**

** "So if we were to try to run with the kids, he could find us?" I nodded once and closed my eyes for a moment, **

** "Then there's at least a million other guard members that kill without cause and would die for their leaders." He winced again and subconsciously pulled me closer to him. "What are we going to do? I don't want to die, though I probably deserve to." I whispered mostly to myself. He shook his head dismissively. **

** "Your not going to die, no one is." He said.**

** "You don't know what they can do, even if we get these witness people. They don't care about statistics or the truth, they care about one thing and that's blood. Vampire or werewolf. Might as well go set myself on fire in the woods." He shook his head even harder. **

** "Think of Keni, he needs you. Bella and Edward don't pay him any attention apart from keeping him away from you. He needs you to fight for him, or he's going to be ripped apart like a plush doll." I winced. He was right, Keni couldn't fight by himself. It was my responsibility to keep him alive since his parents didn't give a d***. **

"**You're right," I admitted. **

"**And, you have a loving boyfriend who needs you." He continued with a smirk. I giggled and pecked him on the cheek.**

"**That's exactly the thing though, Marcus will know about our relationship and he'll know how to hurt us. I can't lose you or Keni; you're all I have left." He kissed me long and hard. **

"**We're gonna make it through this." He whispered hugging me to his chest. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. **

"**Hey lovebirds are you about finished; the first witnesses are almost here!" Emmett yelled smugly. I leaned away from Blake and looked at him.**

"**You should probably go, it would make them uneasy." I said. He nodded once and started to stand up. **

"**Andy go with him! We don't want you being rude to the visitors." Edward called.**

"**Andy stay!" Carlisle called, I heard them debating loudly inside. I stood up and looked at Blake. **

"**So our house will soon be filled with vampires from all over the world. You should probably stay away for a while." He shook his head, a small smile hinted on his lips. **

"**If they're gonna help they have to accept the fact that they're working with werewolves." He said pulling me into another hug.**

"**Just don't get yourself killed while they're coming in." he saluted me then jumped into the air, phasing and running into the trees as an eight foot tall wolf. I smiled and went into the house.**

"**I will never get used to you and Blake being together." Alice said coming up beside me. I shrugged.**

"**It took me a while to get used to the idea of you and Jasper. It'll get easier and easier, until I don't gag whenever you make out or discuss the nasty." She pinched my arm but laughed her tinkly pixie laugh. I went into the living room and perched myself on the arm of the couch. No sooner had I made myself comfortable then the door opened and our visitors came in. Two blondes, two brunettes, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen.**

"**Carlisle." They greeted my adoptive father. He nodded greeting and watched as they skimmed the room, their eyes darting from one person to another until they finally rested on me. I noticed Tanya and Carmen lifting the corner of their mouths in a disgusted smirk. **

"**It's been so long, is the little one a new vampire?" Eleazar asked, looking over me with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Andy is not new though I doubt you've met." He gave me a 'be nice' look and gestured to them. I eyed Eleazar's outstretched hand but made no move to shake it. Eleazar smirked and let his hand drop.**

"**She is interesting in deed." He mumbled mostly to himself. I stared at my knees, suddenly feeling like a science experiment. **

"**What's going on Edward?" Tanya changed the subject, tearing her eyes away from me and resting them on her almost prince charming.**

"**Trouble with the werewolves?" Kate asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Carlisle cast me a warning glance then turned his attention back to the visitors. **

"**No our truce with the werewolves is as strong as ever." Edward answered coolly.**

"**Then what's the matter?" Eleazar asked. "Is everyone alright?"**

"**None of us is alright Eleazar. My entire family is in grave danger. But before I explain, I ask you to promise. Listen to everything I say before you judge. I am begging you to hear me out." The visitors looked at each other then nodded. "Thank you. We wouldn't involve you in this but we don't have a choice." They waited impatiently for his reasoning. "Bella?" She entered holding Renesme while Keni walked beside her. Completely ignoring the horrified gasps in the room, he strode over to the couch and sat down beside me, taking my hand.**

"**What is that?" Kate shouted staring at the two beautiful children in shock, fear, and hate. I hissed protectively and met her glare. **

"**These are our children. Renesme and Keni." Edward said, gazing lovingly at Renesme and glancing at Keni. Keni's face fell and he leaned into my leg. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and shot Edward a look. **

"**You know making immortal children is against the law!" Tanya said moving toward the door with Carmen in tow. **

"**Tanya you gave your word that you'd listen." Carlisle said forcefully. **

"**Some things cannot be heard!" Eleazar shot back.**

"**You are scared, I can understand that." Eleazar stopped in his tracks and looked back at me defiantly. **

"**I'm not scared." He said.**

"**Then why are you running from two three year old children? They are not immortal and they are not venomous, if you'd sit and listen we will explain." I replied shrugging. He exchanged glances with Carmen then looked back to me. **

"**For the record, I'm not scared. I'm cautious." I smiled.**

"**Whatever stops the tears dude." I mumbled. Tanya hissed at me but went obediently back to Eleazar's side as he beckoned her.**

"**We will listen." Eleazar said. **

"**Blood runs in their veins, they sleep, they eat, you can hear their heart beat (I didn't mean to rhyme). Edward is their biological father, not their creator. Bella conceived the children while she was still human therefore they are only half vampire." I continued. Eleazar pondered that for a moment. **

"**That can't be true." Carmen said shaking her head dismissively.**

"**Oh it's very true believe me," Keni squeezed my hand and I looked down at him. He pointed at Eleazar and blinked a couple times. Before I could say anything he jumped to his feet and walked over to Eleazar, smiling politely. The visitors took a step away as he approached but he only followed them. He stopped and waved smiling. They looked at each other then at Carlisle, then at me. "Keni has self control, unlike any immortal child you might have met." They winced and averted their eyes to the ground. **

"**What are you asking of us?" Kate asked baring her teeth at Keni. His polite smiled turned to a grimace of fear and he backed off, half running back to me. I smirked and ruffled his hair as he cowered into my side. **

"**The Volturi are coming, we want you to watch the children grow and be witness to the Volturi that they aren't immortal children. Or they'll kill our entire coven." Carlisle said.**

"**And? Why should we be concerned about your precious coven?" Tanya hissed coldly. **

"**Because you're too-cool-to-want-you crush is a member of this coven." I said without thinking. The entire room went silent and stared at me in shock. Eleazar was the first to throw his head back and laugh.**

"**The small one has a point Tanya, we will bear witness to the children." He said when he was done laughing. Carlisle breathed out and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "They have special gifts." Eleazar asked looking particularly at Keni. **

"**Renesme does, Keni is just normal." Bella announced without so much as a glance in Keni's direction.**

"**One does not need special powers to unique. A fact you constantly ignore when it comes to your son." I thought out loud. She hissed under her breath but otherwise said nothing. **

"**Indeed," Eleazar agreed with me and turned his attention to Renesme. I took Keni into my lap and hugged him close to me.**

"**I think you're special." I whispered reassuringly. He nodded once and buried his face in the curve of my neck. **

'_**Why don't mommy and daddy love me?'**_** Edward looked up and seemed to look at his son for the first time. I gave him a look that said 'about time'. **

"**They love you don't worry. They just don't show it." I whispered. **

'_**Why don't they show it? Why doesn't anyone show it except you?' **_**he sounded as if he were about to cry.**

"**I don't know." Was all I could say. Edward's face fell and he glanced at the other members of his family out of the corner of his eye. I was glad that he was finally starting to understand how his son was feeling. I opened my mouth to say something else but just then the front door opened and in came Blake, triggering another collective gasp from the visitors. He watched them wearily as he walked over to me. I greeted him with a kiss on the mouth and looked back to the visitors. They were glaring openly at Blake and giving me looks of shock and disgust.**

"**I knew she smelled like dog." Kate mumbled to Tanya.**

"**We don't smell that bad." Blake defended himself weakly. I smirked and took his hand. **

"**I'm sure you like to tell yourself that." Tanya scoffed.**

"**You know to him you don't smell much better." I commented. She hissed and wrinkled her nose.**

"**What is **_**he**_** doing here?" Carmen asked with blatant disgust. **

"**Well this isn't boosting my self esteem." Blake whispered in my ear. I giggled and shook my head.**

"**The werewolves are helping us as well. You could probably think of them as heavy artillery." Blake pouted while I laughed.**

"**If it helps you're more than heavy artillery to me." I said smiling sweetly. He rolled his eyes and sat down behind me. The visitors whispered amongst themselves and gave Blake mistrusting glances.**

"**We have an agreement; while you are staying here you do not hunt in Forks or on Reservation. My family will show you the best hunting spots for our kind." Eleazar nodded and turned his attention back to Bella and Renesme. **

"**So are they going to help us?" Blake asked kissing my neck. Keni wrinkled his nose and got off my lap to pay attention to what his parents were talking about. I smirked. **

"**I can't wait to rub this in his face when he starts to notice girls." He chuckled, "But ya they're gonna help us." He nodded.**

"**Great, so we have a couple more disgusting leeches to deal with." He murmured into my neck. I gave him a look and he smiled. "I'm kidding." I gave him another look. "I love you?" he offered. I smirked.**

"**It'll do, for now." He breathed out and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. **

"**How many more are coming?" I shrugged.**

"**A couple other groups from around the world." I replied. "I hope it won't be so bad. They can't all hate me can they?" he shook his head and buried his face in my neck. **

"**If they take the time to get to know you they're gonna love you." **

"**You have to say that you're my boyfriend." He looked at me through his eyelashes and sighed. **

"**Your lack of confidence in yourself is disappointing." **

"**Get used to it, that's what you have to put up with for the rest of your life. Are you still sure you want to be with me?" He thought about that for a half second and nodded vigorously.**

"**Of course I want to be with you, if I don't I don't get access to your fridge anymore." I rolled my eyes and got up, going into the kitchen and ignoring his laughter. **

_**This chapter was kind of short but they'll get longer when my addiction to this game wears off. Wish me luck (I'm gonna need it, this game is awesome!)**_


	12. Totally awesome survey

Hey peoples, I…wish to involve my readers in the writing process. Listed below are several possible gifts for vampire kind. It has become slightly evident that Keni has a special gift, but I haven't completely decided what it's going to be yet. I want you guys to vote in a review which gift you want him to have. I will not update this story until I get at least ten votes o one option, so if you want to keep reading then review. Ok…that's it. Don't lick Sprite Cans!

The ability to control shadows

The ability to stretch his anatomy to incredible lengths

The ability to control fire (basically like in 'Fantastic Four' the human Torch)

The ability to control his molecular density

P.S. I got over my addiction to that game! Now I'm addicted to Pringles. ;)


	13. shown up by a three year old

_**Julo (my version of Hello) peoples! I apologize for my prolonged silence. I've started paying attention in school (if you know me personally you know that's a big deal) and I've actually found that it can be enlightening. This frightens me slightly but oh well, I just wanted to again apologize and let you guys know that I'm gonna start working more on finishing 'Angela's Revenge' before I do any more on this story, I just want to get it done since I've been working on it forever. So…ya, don't like sprite cans (they're dangerous)**_

"Why exactly did you want to come with me to get my stuff?" I asked as Blake pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio.

"First of all, I want to meet this Raheed. Second of all, I am not letting you out of my sight ever again." He said turning the keys in the ignition and cutting off the engine.

"Great." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and opened his door, climbing out and waiting for me to follow. I opened my door and got out but just before I closed the door something fell on my back. I jumped and reached back to yank it off, but was met by small hands stopping mine where they were. I breathed out and struggled to see Keni behind me, turning around in circles mostly for his entertainment. I heard him mentally giggle as he gripped me around my waist with his legs.

"Blake it looks like we've got a stowaway." I called coming around the front of the car where he was still waiting. He smirked.

"I thought I heard something, give him here." I turned around and allowed Blake to pry Keni off my back. He proceeded to flip him upside down and spin around several times. I laughed as Keni's face turned green and he pinched his mouth closed, struggling not to throw up.

"Ok, give him back; we'll punish him more when we get home." He smiled and handed him back to me. He crawled over my shoulder to perch himself on my back.

"Ok, let's go meet this Raheed." He took my hand and started to lead me toward the front door of the studio.

"Just don't hurt him." He smiled evilly and popped his knuckles. "I mean it." He shrugged and started a little as someone called my name. The front desk lady (I still hadn't learned her name) called to me with a surprisingly enthusiastic wave. I smiled and returned it before slowly making my way toward the studio Raheed and I taught our classes in. Unless the schedule had changed he was teaching our most frequent class today, they were my favorites and I think they liked me the most. I passed Keni to Blake before I opened the door and stepped inside. The class saw me first, Raheed was messing with his naturally glitch lap top while they stretched and individually practiced. Their eyes widened and they opened their mouths to call out. I held my finger to my lips and stalked forward. They watched me move in Raheed's direction, stifling giggles and grins so he wouldn't notice. I paused for a moment then jabbed him in the side where I knew he was most ticklish. He let out a surprised giggling noise that is virtually indescribable and spun around. He started to yell something, he absolutely hated it when someone touched him there, but the words froze on his tongue as he saw me standing there.

"Hi." I said simply. He broke out into a smile and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh my god, I thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth or something." He exclaimed releasing me for a split second before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. I laughed and wiggled out of his grip dropping onto my feet and straightening up.

"Good to see you too man." I said smiling. I turned to the class still smiling. They were all smiling and shifting restlessly like they were waiting for permission to do something. "Well you can hug me if you want." They surged forward, enveloping me in a monster group hug. I laughed and welcomed the comments and statements that came from my favorite class.

"Alright that's enough, go back to stretching and if I can get my computer to work Andy will help me with class." They let out small cheers before going back to their study.

"Come here, there's someone I want you to meet." He followed me to the door where Blake and Keni were just entering. I took Keni into my arms and turned around. "This is my nephew Keni and my boyfriend Blake." Keni waved smiling tentatively. Raheed smirked at Keni; I could tell he was attempting not to acknowledge Blake for the moment.

"Hey little man, how are you?" He said. Keni waved again. "How old are you?" He asked. Keni and I exchanged glances and I hurriedly made up a suitable age.

"He's three." I said. Keni nodded agreement and rested his head timidly on my shoulder.

"Three huh? Let me see your hand." Raheed said. Keni glanced at me before stretching out his hand with his palm up. Raheed examined it carefully then looked up at me. "I believe this one is a dancer." He said. I smiled and looked down at Keni. He mimicked my smile and looked at his own hand.

_'Cool.' _He thought.

"We'll have to show him the ropes later." I said. Raheed nodded and sighed taking a deep breath, the moment had come where he had to acknowledge his friends boyfriend. Blake seemed equally uncomfortable as he stared daggers at the back of Raheed's head. I held back a giggle and looked toward Raheed's glitchy computer. "Ok, I'll work on the computer, you guys get acquainted." I said. I walked away before they could object and sat down in front of the computer.

"Now how do I do this?" I mumbled to myself. "Got anything to offer?"

_'I am only a few weeks old you know.' _He said giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and tentatively pressed a few keys. The computer suddenly exploded with tons of bells and whistle sounds, not exactly sure if that was good or bad.

"I think I fixed it." I said. Raheed came up beside me, staring expectantly at the screen.

"I should have called you hours ago, its good as new." He said.

"Except for this crappy playlist, we're using my laptop." I said scrolling through his playlist disgustedly.

"Did you bring it?" I nodded.

"Ya it's in the truck, I'll go get it. Here, take him." I passed Keni to Raheed then jogged out of the studio to the truck. I pulled open the door and dug around in the back seat until I came up with my laptop. "There you are." I said leaning out of the truck. I blinked once and saw nothing but blackness, I lost feeling of the laptop in my hands and couldn't figure which way was up and which was down. I felt pressure on my back suddenly as my body was jerked in a random direction. I gasped as I regained part of my hearing and my sense of feel. My back was to the car and something was pinning me to it with a force that slightly frightened me.

"I've been watching you Andy; we could use you on the guard." A voice I didn't recognize whispered in my ear.

"Alec." I breathed, struggling to regain my sight and power over my own body.

"So your familiar with my work, good to know." He purred cockily.

"Why are you here?" I forced out, I felt my throat closing up as I said the words.

"The Volturi needs some assurance that your clan won't attempt to run with the immortal children." He said.

"Why should we, your friend Demetri would just track us down and kill us all." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Smart girl, but still the fact remains, that since you left the head wolf and your clan have been planning to run with the other child." Alec said. I sighed and gritted my teeth together at the same time, coming out as an involuntary hiss. "I know you have the other one with you, I could kill him and your puppy easily." His tone turned threatening as he pushed himself more forcefully against me.

"That's not why you came here. I know that much." I whispered. He chuckled again and planted a kiss at the base of my neck before slowly pulling back my jacket and the edge of my shirt to reveal my shoulder.

"Your right, I came here for this." He sank his teeth into my shoulder; I felt his venom enter my body, stinging horribly. I meant to cry out but only managed an agonized moan. He retracted his fangs after a few moments and kissed my throat. "I take it you felt my venom, there is now a great quantity of it inside you, do you know what that means?" I grunted once before shaking my head. "It means I have power over you, if I tell you to do something you must do it, if you don't you die."

"I won't be your slave." I mumbled simply.

"Ah Andy, you don't understand the gravity of this situation. Right now my venom is contained in a pocket, if I see that you have been naughty, the venom will spread." He whispered, brushing a strand of my hair from my face.

"What do I do?" I asked slowly.

"I knew you'd see it my way. I want you to make sure that both children are in that clearing. Next, steal all your families' blood bags, destroy them all. I don't care how, just make them weak. Third, tell no one about this. Do not tell them that you're under my control, they can't protect you."

'Hey you!' The weight that was pinning me to the truck disappeared and I felt my senses returning to me. I sank to the ground, fighting to regain my breath and quickly pulled my jacket close around me. "Andy, Andy look at me." Blake stuck his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. "Who was that guy?" he asked worried.

"That was Alec." I whispered.

"From the Volturi?" I nodded once, closing my eyes and fighting back tears."Andy?" I nodded again. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. He shook his head and tugged me to my feet.

"Don't lie to me, I need to know these things right now." He whispered.

"He just warned me not to try to run. That was it." I said, bending over to pick up my laptop. "We better go before Raheed gets suspicious." I pushed past him and trotted to the front door. He was right behind me, still curious I was sure but he'd have to suck it up.

I entered the studio again and quickly attached my laptop to the speakers.

"Alright, what first?" I asked as I stepped up next to Raheed.

"Actually we have an audition coming up and I'm still stuck on the choreography." He said.

"Put on the music you want to use." I replied simply. He smirked and pressed a button on his remote, turning on the speakers. I tested the beat for a moment, then put choreography together in my mind, moving with it as I went. Raheed laughed and turned off the music, catching me as I stumbled at the sudden loss of sound.

"That's perfect, how do you do that?" He asked as I righted myself. I shrugged, smirking and glanced back to Keni and Blake. They were both smiling as they watched. Keni wiggled out of Blake's arms and scampered over to me, I picked him up as he approached.

"Did you like that?" I asked. He smiled and nodded once clapping his hands together as he did so.

"Aw, he's so cute! Can we see him?" Two girls from the back squealed, reminding me instantly of Alice and Rosalie. I nodded and passed Keni to one of them, watching his facial expression change from frightened to amused.

"He is so milking it." Raheed murmured, coming up behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I know, I've taught him well." He chuckled and rested his chin on the top of my head,

"So I take it you're here to get your stuff and leave me all alone?" He asked quietly.

"I have to go home; Keni needs me and so does Blake. My dad is being a real a** right now. He nodded once, giving my shoulders a squeeze before releasing me as Blake gave him a death glare.

"Your boyfriend seems a little overprotective." He murmured.

"Ya well, his insecurities outnumber his physical attributes." Raheed laughed and shook his head.

"So its pity!"

"No, its not pity, now shut up." I exclaimed pinching his arm. He flinched away from me, still laughing.

"Then what do you see in him, because all I see that a girl here would like is that he's buff and tan. Looks like a total airhead though."

"You know I can here you." Blake called. Raheed flushed red and pretended to check the time on his phone. I smirked and looked back to Blake. "I have insecurities?" He mouthed to me. I cocked my head from side to side a little and shrugged. His eyebrows pulled together and he looked to the ground.

"Airhead." Raheed whispered in my ear. I shook my head and gave him a look.

"So are you still off the charts or are you in the system now?" It took him a moment to understand but when he did he chuckled.

"No, I'm still off the charts, came very close one time though." I snorted.

"Oh please, who would even think about f***ing you?" I asked skeptically. He pointed to a pretty girl standing awkwardly in the back, watching the others fawn over Keni.

"Oh, now that's what I call sucking up to the teacher." He chuckled and shook his head.

"How close was very close?" I asked sitting down and leaning against the glass. He sat down next to me and shrugged.

"We were making out one time and things sorta got out of hand...I'm still a virgin though."

"Good to know, hey guys did you pay attention to what I just did?" the guy turned their eyes away from the excited girls and nodded. "Hey, give Keni a little breathing room and show me what you got." I called. The girls nodded and put Keni onto the ground. He went straight to me and settled himself into my lap. I waited for the class to take their places before nodding to Raheed. He pressed a button on his remote and the music started. The people then did their best to copy me, making total fools of themselves I might add.

_'How long have these people been dancing?' _Keni asked in disgust as most of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"Some of them three to five years." I replied quietly. Keni smirked all of a sudden and snatched the remote from Raheed's hand and stood up, walking a couple feet in front of us and turning around. Raheed started to stand up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait, see what he does." I whispered watching as Keni struggled to figure out how the remote worked. "Top button is the rewind." He nodded and pressed the appropriate buttons, turning the music to the right time. He then, started moving, copying me perfectly.

"You said he was three right?" I nodded once without taking my eyes off of Keni. "Wow, has he been taken lessons?"

"No, he's just one of us." Raheed smiled and clapped as keni finished.

_'That's how you do it.' _I laughed and hugged him as he walked back to me.

"That was awesome." I whispered in his ear.

_'I know.' _He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, you guys just got shown up by a three year old! I think you can do better. Why don't you try it again."

_**Ya, to be continued…of course…**_


End file.
